iFugitive
by Angel of Darkness1337
Summary: After Freddie's mom is killed, he turns into a bad boy-lying, stealing, cheating-and murder. Freddie kills the person who killed his mom and goes to jail. When he gets sick of being locked up, he escapes and goes to the only person who can help him-Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (Freddie's POV**

It's not like I'd ever planned to be arrested. I mean, if you're one of my friends, you know that I'm as dorky as they come. I'm a good kid. Well, I guess not. I got arrested and the cops didn't even let me tell _my _story. The cops were completely un-understanding. If they had looked a little into my past maybe I wouldn't have been arrested. Actually I take that back, I would have anyway. But they would have taken it easier on me. Anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself. If I tell you my story, I'll have to start from the beginning.

My life pretty much sucked up until the point where I met Carly and Sam. Carly was nice to me. Sam was...well, violent and mean towards me. But both of them were my friends. I helped them make iCarly. So my life was getting better. We went through everything together. From Sam and I having our first kisses with each other to a psycho trapping us in their basement. "I'm Carly!" Carly said happily.

"I'm Sam!" Sam said.

"And this is iCarly!" both of them shouted.

I held the camera and followed Sam and Carly around as they stood on their heads and tried to climb the wall with toilet plungers. How we came up with all these things, I had no idea. When iCarly ended, I said, "And...we're clear!"

"Awesome." Sam plopped down on one of the beanbags.

Carly sat down next to her. I walked over to my computer and set my camera down. "Great show tonight, guys," I commented.

"Thanks," Carly smiled.

"So who are you guys taking to the dance?" Sam asked.

"What dance?" I asked.

"The one in May." Sam rolled her eyes.

"But its April," Carly said. "The dance isn't, like, for a month."

"Your point?" Sam asked.

Carly smiled and rolled her eyes. The last week of May was our last week of school. So we were having a dance. I wasn't planning on going, but I'd probably get stuck with a weirdo girl. I wasn't even sure if Sam was going. She wasn't really into dances. After the Girl's Choice Dance, anyway. Carly and I ended up dancing at that one. But out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sam come in. She saw us and she looked like she was a little hurt. It was kind of like us kissing then not telling Carly. "I should get home before my mom has a heart attack," I said.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow," Carly said.

"I don't know if I can look at your ugly mug for another day," Sam complained.

Over the years, I had learned to try and ignore Sam's insults, even if it was the hardest thing in the world to do. So being the awesome person that I am, I just walked out the door. Go me. When I got downstairs, Spencer was working on another sculpture. "Hey, Spence, what are you working on?" I asked.

"I'm making a man made out of ropes! I will call him 'Rope Man'!" Spencer said.

"Sweet," I said before leaving the Shay's apartment.

Something wasn't right at my apartment. All the lights were off. I looked around the kitchen. Sometimes my mom left notes saying she was at the store or whatever. A note was laying on the stove: _Dear Freddie, I'm going to CVS to pick up your ointment. Be back in an hour. Love, Mom._

Cool. I had the apartment to myself till Mom gets back. I grabbed the remote and plopped down on the couch. Nothing was really on TV. There never was anything on during the night. I yawned as I watched the _Cooking Channel_. It was really the only channel that my Mom wasn't totally against. I was almost asleep when the phone started ringing. "Shit," I muttered as I scrambled around in the dark looking for the phone.

Finally I spotted it and leaped for it. "Hello?" I grumbled into the phone, as I hit the ground.

_"Is this Freddie Benson?" _the guy asked.

"Uh, yeah. Who's calling?" I replied.

_"I'm sorry, but your mother has been shot and we need you to meet us at the hospital, now," _the guy told me.

I almost dropped the phone. _My _Mom? Shot? "I-I'll be right there." I hung up.

How was I going to get there? "Spencer!" I slammed my fists on Carly's apartment.

"WHAT?" Spencer yelled at me when he opened the door.

"M-My Mom was shot...the paramedics just called me. Can you drive me to the hospital?" I pleaded.

"You don't even need to ask." Spencer grabbed his jacket.

"What's going on?" Carly asked rubbing her eyes.

Spencer blurted out, "Freddie's Mom got shot."

Before Carly could even respond, Spencer grabbed her arm and pulled out of the apartment. We were to the hospital in ten minutes. They told us she was dying and they let me see her since I was her son. "M-Mom?" I crept toward her.

"Freddie," my Mom smiled as soon as she saw me.

"H-How are you?" I pulled a chair next to her bed, tears formed in my eyes.

"I'm dying," she whispered.

"No!" I protested. "You're going to get better. Aren't you? I mean, the doctors took the bullet out and stuff." I knew it didn't matter she was going to die and I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"You know it's too late, Freddie," Mom said. "I just want you to know, that I love-" She winced and a monitor started to beep. "You," my Mom whispered and fell silent.

"Mom?" I stood up from the chair. "Mom? I cried desperately. "You can't die! You can't leave me!" I shouted.

Doctors and nurses came rushing in the room. A nurse pulled me back. "No!" I tried to push the nurse away. "Let me go! Mom!"

The doctors hung their heads. My heart was beating a thousands beats per minute. I felt like my head was going to explode. One of the doctors turned to me. I stopped struggling against the nurse. She let me go. The doctor's face was sullen. He put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry, son," he sighed. "She's gone."

A week after my mother's death, we had a funeral for her. I was supposed to move in with my aunt, but I, honestly, didn't want to move away from my friends. I was closer to them than any of my family members. Spencer offered me an extra room in his apartment. So I asked my aunt if I could move in with the Shays because I would miss my friends too much and I wanted to stay close to home. She said yes. I moved my belongings into the room next to Carly's. I had a pretty good view of Seattle. My bed was positioned so when I woke up every morning I could see the view. I stood in Carly's room, looking at myself in her mirror. I was wearing a black suit for the funeral. Spencer helped me with my tie. "Thanks," I said.

"I know it's hard for you," Spencer told me. "But it'll get better in time. The hurt will start to fade."

If that had come from anyone else but Spencer or Carly, I would have yelled at them. Spencer and Carly had lost their mother. But Carly didn't remember her because she died after she gave birth to Carly. So Spencer knew how I was feeling. "Yeah," I muttered.

I looked in the mirror again. My eyes looked so...dead. The doorbell rang. "That's probably Sam," Spencer said and headed downstairs.

Sighing, I followed him. Sam came in. She was wearing a black strapless dress and black high-heels. There was dark eyeliner around her eyes. She looked fit for a funeral. Carly sat on the chair by the computer. She was a black dress and flats. Spencer went back to his room to get dressed. Carly came over to me and gave me a hug. When she let go, Sam did the same. "I'm sorry," Sam whispered in my ear.

I hugged Sam back and buried my face in her hair. Sam was, I think, the most understanding. It seemed like since I was in pain, she was too. I let go of her because it was starting to become awkward. Spencer came out of his room dressed in a black suit and tie. "Are you guys ready to leave?" Spencer asked grimly.

"Yeah, let's go," Carly said.

Spencer had recently bought a car because his motorcycle wasn't big enough for Carly, him, and me. We all piled into his car. I got a window seat and starred out the window all the way there. As we pulled into the St. Sebastian parking lot, rain started pouring down. We quickly ran inside the church. Spencer got us seats in the first row. Everyone from my Mom's side of the family was there. My dad died when I was three so I didn't really remember him. But everyone from his side came anyway. The priest started going on about something, but I didn't listen. Then we when to the cemetery. The rain had stopped. We sat in chairs in front of my mother's headstone. We all stood as the coffin was getting ready to be lowered into the ground. I was standing between Carly and Sam. Spencer stood in silence next to Carly.

I bit my lip. It was hard to stand there and just watch. I felt Sam's hand gently slip into mine. The wind started to pick up. I squeezed her hand. Rain trickled down my face. I looked at the dark sky. When the funeral ended, I just stood there. Sam's hand was still in mine. "It'll get better over time, like Spencer said" Sam told me.

"I don't understand how," I said. I let go of Sam's hand and shoved my hands in my pockets. Then I started walking back to the car.

I was sitting on the Shay's couch one week later. I hadn't left the house since the funeral. There was nothing on the TV, as usual. But I just flipped through the channels a hundred times anyway. The door opened. "Hey, Freddie," Carly greeted.

Sam came in behind her. "Sup, Fredward?" Sam asked.

I didn't say "hi" or anything to them. Carly sat down next to me. "Uh, here's the home work for today." Carly opened her backpack and put some textbooks on the table in front of me.

"Thanks," I muttered and leaned forward.

I had lost my will to care about school or homework for that matter. It didn't really matter to me anymore. I started to open my math text book then closed it. "I'll do it tomorrow," I said.

Carly and Sam just starred at me. "You just can't keep blowing off your homework, Freddie," Carly told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you have to get on with your life! You can't just sit here on the couch for the rest of your life! Things will only get better if you allow them too-"

"How would you know, Carly? Huh? Do you remember _your _mother? No, you don't because she died giving birth to you. So how could you possibly know how I feel? The only person who knows how I feel is Spencer. He was old enough to remember your mother," I snapped. "He's the only one who is even close to knowing my pain."

I stood up and walked over to the counter. "Look, Freddie, I'm sorry. You're right I don't know how you're feeling...but I know that your mom would want you to move on," Carly told me.

"You know she's right, Freddie," Sam said. "You can't let your whole life be ruined by her death. Life goes on."

I knew in my heart they were right. I had to move on. But I never said that when I returned my life that it was going to be the same as it was before. They wanted me to move on. Fine. But I was going to move on in my _own _way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Sam's POV)**

"Are you going to do it or not, Puckett?" Freddie hissed.

"Just hold on a minute, Benson," I snapped.

"We're going to get caught," he protested.

"How are we going to get caught? The school is closed!" I told him.

"Whatever. On three...one...two...three!" Freddie whispered.

Together we pulled the rope and all the lockers in the boys' and girls' locker room came toppling to the ground. It was midnight, so no teacher was there to catch us. "Jeez, since when did Sam Puckett become a chicken?" Freddie asked in an annoying voice.

"I'm not chicken!" I slapped the back of his head.

"Well, it took you long enough to help me pull all the lockers down," he told me.

I rolled my eyes and punched his arm. He laughed and turned on his flashlight. It was almost the end of the school year and Freddie had changed his reputation in less than a month. He didn't dress in dorky clothes anymore. Freddie wore a black shirt that was skin tight that showed his muscles, he also wore a brown leather jacket. But most of the time he was wearing black ripped jeans. He had his hair spiked so it looked like he almost had a mo-hawk **(A/N: See in "iDream of Dance"). **Around his neck he wore a silver bullet on a chain. Freddie went from dorky computer geek to badass bad boy. He was kind of like my partner in crime now. We had placed ropes all around the locker rooms; all the ropes came into one and when we pulled it, every locker came tumbling down.

"Let's get out of here," Freddie muttered.

We ran down the hallway and found the window in the janitor's closest we had come had come through first and pushed a desk under the window for me to step on. I climbed up on the desk. "Wait." Freddie grabbed my arm.

"What?" I yawned.

Freddie helped me down from the desk. "I need some money," he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"I own Spencer twenty bucks for a lamp in my room," Freddie told me.

"A lamp?"

"Just come with me." Freddie grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the school office.

He started nosing around the desk in the office. "It's gotta be here somewhere..." he muttered to himself.

Freddie looked under papers and books. "What are you looking for?" I asked him.

"A key," he said. "Found it!"

Freddie showed me a small silver key. He walked toward Principal Franklin's office. I followed him. In more than one way he was worse than I was. I mean, I was pretty bad, but I had never stolen money from the school. If I did that I'd probably get kicked out. But Freddie didn't really care about his grades anymore. Freddie found the school vault in Principal Franklin's office. It was behind a picture frame of the school in, like, 1983. Freddie unlocked the vault. There were piles of bills inside. Man, what school had keys anymore? Usually, vaults were locked by codes, but I guess our school too cheap to buy a new vault. They wouldn't even buy us AC. But, man, they were holding out on us! I starred in awe at the bills inside the vault.

"Make sure no one is coming," Freddie told me.

"Dude, it's, like, twelve-thirty! No teacher is going to be walking around the school," I said.

"Just do it," Freddie snapped.

I rolled my eyes and stood with my back turned to Freddie and watched the door. Yeah, I felt pretty stupid. Freddie's hand touched my shoulder and I jumped. "Alright, let's go," he said.

He had something in his hands, but I couldn't see what it was. Freddie led me down the hallway until we were by the entrance of the school again. Before we had went down to knock the lockers down, Freddie had placed a backpack by the front doors. I saw him take the backpack and put something into it, but once again, I couldn't see really well. Probably money, but he said he was only taken twenty bucks. After Freddie slipped the backpack on, we made our way back to the janitor's closest. I climbed out the window, then Freddie crawled out after me. "We should probably get home," Freddie yawned.

"Uh, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow," I told him and started walking away.

"Hey, wait." Freddie touched my arm. "Do you want me to walk you home? It's probably not a good idea to walk there by yourself."

"It's okay. I'll be fine. Unless, you're worried about me," I smirked.

I could see Freddie blush because of the flashlight. "Me? Worry about you? Yeah, I don't think so," Freddie lied.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say," I laughed.

Freddie smiled and sighed. "Well, my legs are tired so I really don't want to walk you home. So why don't you just come back to Carly's with me?"

"Uh...Can I? I mean, Spencer and Carly are asleep-"

"I'll give you some blankets and you can sleep on the couch, deal?" Freddie asked.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes.

By the time we got back to Carly's apartment, it was two in the morning. Freddie gave me some blankets and a pillow. Carly would probably yell at me in the morning, but I didn't really care. "Do I need to stay down here with you? Or turn on a nightlight?" Freddie teased.

I hit him with the pillow. "Get lost, nub," I told him.

Freddie smiled and laughed softy. He picked up the backpack and started heading up the stairs. "I thought you had to pay back Spencer," I said.

"Oh. Uh...Yeah. I'll pay him back tomorrow," he said.

I listened to his footsteps as he went up the stairs. Freddie was actually kind of cool now. Carly didn't really like his whole "I'm a badass bad boy" thing. But, hey, at least he wasn't sitting around the Shays' apartment, watching reruns of SpongeBob. As much as I hated to admit it, I was actually starting to _like _the nub.

"Sam!" a voice hissed.

"Huh? What?" I sat up. It was Carly. "Oh. Hey, Carly," I yawned.

"Yeah, hey. Uh, what are you doing at my apartment?" Carly asked.

"Oh. I-" I stopped myself. She couldn't know that Freddie and I snuck out last night to destroy the locker rooms. "I, uh, was walking and I got tired so I passed your apartment. Freddie was still awake so he let me sleep over." I shrugged.

Carly sighed. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Meat," I said.

Carly laughed. "There might be some ham in the fridge."

I was over to the fridge in two seconds. Sure enough, there was some ham in the fridge. I turned around back to Carly with a mouth full of ham. "Where's Freddie?" I swallowed the ham.

"Still in bed," Carly said. "Would you like to help me get him up, since Spencer is still asleep?"

"Uh...sure?" I said, but it came out more as a question.

We came to Freddie's door. It had a big "KEEP OUT" poster on it. Carly turned the doorknob. Freddie was buried under his blankets. I had actually never been in Freddie's room. There were posters on the wall of heavy metal bands. Mostly everything was the color black. The backpack he had used last night sat in the corner of the room. "Freddie, it's time to get up," Carly said.

I heard Freddie groan and tell Carly to go away. "Come on, Freddie. Can we please not go through this again?" Carly pleaded.

"Go away," he repeated.

Carly grabbed his legs, that were hanging off the bed, and pulled. Freddie gripped his bed posts. Man, it was like seeing _Freaky Friday _all over again. Carly let go and turned to me. "I'd be glad to help," I grinned.

Freddie must of heard my voice because he muttered, "Shit."

Carly grabbed one leg, I grabbed the other. I pulled as hard as I could Freddie. "Do through this every morning?" I asked Carly.

"Pretty much," Carly grunted.

I could feel Freddie grip slipping. Carly and I nodded at each other and pulled the hardest could. Freddie flew out of his bed and hit the floor. He rubbed his head, "Ow."

"Get dressed, nub," I told him. "We're going to be late."

Freddie smiled and stood up. "Well, get out of my room! I'm not going to get dressed with you guys in here!"

Carly and I left; Freddie shut the door behind us. "Do you have some clothes I can barrow?" I asked Carly.

"Yeah, come on," Carly said.

It's a good thing we weren't late because I would of gotten detention...again. It isn't like I cared about detention, it's just if I got it, I'd get so bored I would have to sneak out; which would result in another detention. I grabbed some books from my locker and headed to class with Carly and Freddie. When class started the PA turned on. _"Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson to the principal's office," _a woman's voice said.

"Great," I muttered.

Freddie and I grimly walked to Principal Franklin's office, knowing exactly why he wanted to see us. I opened the principal's office door. "Sam, Freddie, please sit down," Principal Franklin told us.

We both sat in the chairs in front of his desk. Before he could say anything else, Freddie said, "Let's just skip the intro. We know why we're here, so just give us our punishment."

Principal Franklin sighed. "Yes, I know you two knocked down all the lockers in the locker rooms. It's actually quite a mess. But that isn't why I called you here."

"Okay, then why did you?" I asked.

"When I checked the school vault this morning, I discovered that a thousand dollars was missing. The only way you two could have knocked over the lockers, with no one hearing, you two would of had to be here after hours. So one of you must of taken the money," Principal Franklin explained.

My eyes shot toward Freddie. "We don't know what you're talking about, Principal Franklin." Freddie showed no emotion on his face.

He just flat-out lied to stealing a THOUSAND FREAKING DOLLARS! Okay, twenty bucks? Not really going to do much damage, but a THOUSAND DOLLARS? He lied to Principal Franklin and me. Did he have any idea how much legal trouble we could get into? "Sam, I know that you didn't take it. So relax. You're a trouble maker, but you wouldn't ever steal a thousand dollars," Principal Franklin told me. "Freddie on the other hand would."

I was completely in shock. "So what now, Franklin?" Freddie asked.

Principal Franklin's face twisted. "I know you're a good kid, Freddie. You're just going through a hard time. Normally, I wouldn't let this go, but the last day of school is this Friday. So I'm willing to forget about the money."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Freddie had a shocked look on his face now too. "You're just going to let me have it?" he stammered.

Principal Franklin nodded. "Now, get back to class."

Freddie and I decided not to tell Carly about Freddie's little money problem. As far as she knew, we got called to the office because of the locker rooms. Spencer picked Carly up at lunch for a dentist appointment. Freddie sat across from me at our table. I wouldn't meet his eyes. "Are you mad at me?" Freddie asked.

"Mad at you? Freddie, you lied to me. You said you would only take twenty bucks. Twenty bucks I could care less, but a thousand dollars? Are you crazy?" I snapped.

He kept his eyes down. "I'm sorry."

"'Sorry' doesn't cut it."

Freddie bit his lip. "If I returned it would that make you happy?" he asked in a soft voice.

Make me happy? I didn't answer him. Freddie looked at me. He looked guilty. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Later that day I was walking pass the office. I saw Freddie holding the backpack with the money in it and giving it back to Principal Franklin. I quickly walked to my locker. Carly was still her dentist appointment so I was stuck with Fredward. "Sam," Freddie said. "I gave the money back."

"No duh. I saw you giving the bag to Principal Franklin." I rolled my eyes.

I started walking away from him, but he grabbed my arm, "Wait."

"What?"

"I-I was just wondering if you...wanted to go with me to the dance tomorrow," Freddie blushed.

"Uh..." I was lost for words. "I thought you'd ask Carly."

"But Carly isn't here," Freddie said.

"Well, you could of asked her when she was here," I snapped. "Don't pity me. I'm not even going to the stupid dance." With that, I pulled away from him and went to my next class.

"Carly, I really don't want to!" I protested as Carly pulled me into the gym for the dance.

"Come on, Sam. You look great! Just dance for a little bit," Carly told me.

"B-But I don't want to," I said. "Besides, why did you have to take me, why not just take Freddie instead?"

"Freddie left early, he's already here," Carly sighed.

"Great," I muttered.

I stomped off to the snack table. Carly had forced me to wear a black, strap-less dress and stupid high-heels. I hated dressing up. "Sam?" a voice asked.

I turned around to find Freddie. He was dressed in a black suit. His Mohawk was gone-darn I thought it looked cool. He walked toward me. "I thought you said you weren't coming," he said.

"I wasn't. But Carly forced me to," I told him.

"Well, you're here so..." he held out his hand."You might as well try to have fun."

Strangely I took his hand. Freddie led me to the dance floor. As soon as we got there everyone started to slow dance. Wonderful. I'd have to slow dance with Fredweird. My face was probably as red as the sun. "I'm not going to bite you, Sam," he teased.

"Shut up," I growled.

He laughed and put his hand on my waist. Well this was awkward. We slowed danced like everyone else. "Why are you so tense?" Freddie asked.

"I just think this is awkward," I muttered.

"Why?"

"Well, you like Carly," I said.

"Carly was just a crush," Freddie shrugged.

"Yeah, sure. Then why were you dating her after you saved her life?"

"I thought that was my only chance of getting a girlfriend that liked me for me, not because they wanted to make their own web show and wanted me to help them," Freddie told me. "I rushed into it. But it wasn't meant to last. Besides, I didn't really like Carly at the time, I liked some else."

"Who?" I asked stupidly.

"_You, _Sam," he smiled.

I couldn't think of anything to say. Freddie and I leaned to kiss. Our lips almost touched when the gym doors burst open. Men with guns came rushing into the gym. Freddie must of knew something I didn't because he pulled me behind him. Why were they here? This wasn't about the money...was it? "Freddie Benson," a cop walked up to us. "You're under arrest for the murder of Nevel Papperman."

**Author's note: Yeah, I know the Nevel thing is kinda cheesy but I think we all hate him so Freddie "murdering" him wasn't a big deal.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Freddie's POV)**

"_You, _Sam," I smiled.

Sam and I leaned in to kiss, but cops started pouring in from the door. Yeah, I knew why they were here. I pushed Sam behind me and waited for them to put the cuffs on my hands. "Freddie Benson," a cop walked over to us. "You are under arrest for the murder of Nevel Papperman."

"No duh," I said. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd _ever _get here."

Sam had a grip on my arm. "Freddie, you didn't-"

"Miss, I'm going to need you to step away from him, he's dangerous," the cop told Sam.

Sam didn't let go. I touched her hand, "Sam, it's okay, let go."

She released my arm. I flexed my shoulder and removed my jacket. I held my arms out and a cop put handcuffs on me. Carly pushed through the crowd that was around me. "Freddie-what's going on?" Carly demanded.

Two cops grabbed my arms. I could see Sam standing next to Carly. The look on her face made my insides hurt. It was true I had a crush on Carly, but I loved Sam. She starred at me with big blue eyes. When the cops started to drag me out of the gym, Sam and Carly followed. There were three cop cars outside-all those just to get me? Cool! The cop on my right opened the car door. The one on my left tried to push me in. "Wait," I growled.

Sam came over to me. "You really did kill him didn't you?"

I smiled at her. "I'll see you in a little bit." I kissed her then allowed the cop to push me into the car.

The door slammed shut and Sam put her hand on the window. When the car started, Sam took her hand off the window and stepped back. I wished that I could of said something to comfort her. The cop put his foot on the gas and we zoomed out of the parking lot.

* * *

You know those rooms where they question people in show like C.S.I.? Well, I was sitting in one of those. They had taken the handcuffs off me. I rubbed my wrists and sat comfortably back in my chair. Then swung my feet up on the table and waited for one of the cops behind the glass to come out and question me. I never understood why they had that glass. I mean, everyone under the sun knows that it's not a mirror it's glass and if you cup our hands around your eyes you can see there is a room behind it. "Can we hurry this up?" I said, knowing whoever was watching me could hear me behind the glass. "Come on, people. You know, you guys interrupted Sam and I. Man, I was actually going to get to kiss her for real, and you guys totally ruined it!"

Finally the door opened and two guys in suits came in. One leaned against the wall, the other sat in the chair in front of me. "My name is Rick Johnson," he said. "That's my brother, Luke Johnson."

I yawned. "Uh-huh, nice to meet you."

"Mr. Benson, this is very serious," Rick told me. "You killed a boy."

"Gee, how'd you know?" I asked stupidly.

"Your fingerprints were on the knife used to stab Nevel Papperman," Luke muttered.

"Awesome. Guess, I forgot to wipe the fingerprints off the knife before I left," I yawned again.

"It sounds like you don't even care, Mr. Benson," Rick noted.

"Maybe, I don't care," I grinned.

"Mr. Benson, its people like you that keep us from living without crime," Luke snapped.

"It's people like Nevel Papperman that make murderers," I snapped back at Luke. "Murderers sometimes make more murderers."

"So you do admit that you murdered Nevel Papperman?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying. I would have killed the little bastard over and over again if I could," I said.

"Why did you kill him?" Rick leaned forward.

"I did what you idiots couldn't do: I solved my mother's murder."

"You're not telling me that a boy, not even third-teen, killed your mother?" Rick asked me.

"Yep. Believe me or not. It doesn't matter even if I showed you proof, I'd still go to jail." I stood up. "Just take me to jail or whatever, I don't feel like talking to you morons anymore."

Luke put handcuffs back on me. "I hope you get locked up for a long time," Luke muttered.

* * *

The next day, I went to jail. No, they didn't send me to juvie. I went to prison with, like, adult people. And yes, I had to wear one of those orange jumpsuits. I was laying in my cell when the door opened, "Benson, you've got a visitor," the guard said.

"Sweet." I sat up.

The guard took me to the visitor room or whatever you want to call it. I had to admit, I was expecting Sam to be sitting at one of the tables. But instead Carly was there. My court date wasn't for another week so I was allowed to have visitors but I wasn't allowed to go home. "You have thirty minutes," the guard told me and opened the door.

Carly stood up and gave me a hug. "Hey, Carly." I hugged her back. "How's it going?"

She let go of me and sat back down. I sat across from her at the table. "Horrible," Carly sighed. "By the way, cool jumpsuit." She pointed at me.

"Oh. Thanks," I smiled. "It's really comfortably."

My smile faded and Carly the disappointed look on my face. "You were expecting Sam, weren't you?" she asked.

I folded my arms on the table and rested my head on them. "You can be honest with me, Freddie," Carly said.

"Okay, yes, I was expecting Sam. How is she anyway?"

Carly bit her lip.

"She's pissed, isn't she?" I grinned.

"Well...yeah. She's pissed," Carly said.

"But I'm guessing, telling me that Sam is mad, isn't the reason you came here, is it?" I sighed.

"Nope," Carly admitted. "I wanted to ask you why you did it."

"Did what? Murder Nevel?"

Carly nodded.

"Like I told the cops, I did what they couldn't do: I solved my mom's murder. It turned out to be Nevel. So I gave him what was coming to him," I shrugged.

"Freddie," Carly frowned. "Just because he killed your mom doesn't make it right to kill him. Two wrongs don't make a right."

"Carly, for all I care he can burn in hell."

"Because you murdered Nevel, people around you are suffering. Your friends, family, Nevel's family-"

"Just stop." I held up my hand and stood up. I started walking to the door. "Hey, I'd like to end my thirty minutes early," I told the guard.

Before I left Carly asked, "Freddie, do you regret killing Nevel?"

"No."

* * *

When I got back to my cell it was nighttime. I laid on my bed. Since my court date hadn't come yet, I had my own room. My eyes closed before the door shut.

_-Dream-_

_I had solved my mother's murder. Nevel Papperman was the one who had caused me so much pain. I didn't care about his life or how his family would feel. He didn't care about what my mother's death would do to my family and me. So why should I care about his? Sam and I had just got back from destroying the locker rooms. I sat on my bed and waited until I was sure Sam was asleep. _

_I reached under my bed and pulled out a pocket knife; then slipped it into my pocket. Slowly I crept down the stairs and opened the apartment door. I slipped out the door and shut it behind me. When I got outside it started to rain. Great, I thought. I took a cab to Nevel's house. I'd been observing it for a few days. There were a weak spots in the house. The back door was old and rotted. A window that showed the basement was cracked. My personal favorite was Nevel's window. For one, it was only a few feet from the ground. Two, he left it open every night._

_I easily cut the screen. Then I climbed in Nevel's room. The twerp was asleep. I wanted to cut his throat right then and there. But that wasn't what I had planned. Quietly, I walked up to his bed. His back was facing me. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him over. Lightning struck outside. I saw that his eyes weren't open. "Nevel," I growled._

_"I don't want to get up now mother," Nevel said._

_When he opened his eyes he saw that I was clearly not his mother. "Fred-"I slammed my hand on his mouth before he could finish._

_Then I remembered that over the past few days, I had learned that his parents weren't going to be here, for tonight, at least. I pushed Nevel and he fell out of his bed. "I know what you did, Nevel." I walked around to the side he had fallen off of._

_"What? How could you possibly know that?" Nevel asked._

_I knelt down so that I was in his face. "I looked a little harder than the cops did. I found a lint brush yards from where my mother's body was found. There was hair on it-__**your **__hair, Nevel," I explained. I stood up. "I want to know why you did it."_

_Nevel backed against the wall. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_I pulled the knife out of my pocket. "Nevel, if you don't tell me, I'm going to make your pain last for hours."_

_"Fine! I'll tell you! Just put the knife away!"_

_I put the knife back in my pocket. "You're right. I did kill your mother," Nevel admitted. "I did it because..."_

_My patience was becoming lesser and lesser by the minute. My anger was growing. "Because why?"_

_"I-I hated you guys..."_

_Then it hit me. "Tell me if I'm right. 'You guys' is referring to Carly, Sam, and me, right?"_

_Nevel nodded._

_I kicked his nightstand. "You're telling me that your __**jealousy **__and __**pure hate **__of our web show, iCarly, that it was enough to __**kill **__someone? My mother?"_

_"You don't understand-" Nevel stammered._

_"Oh! I understand completely! You murdered __**my mother **__because you thought that we would stop iCarly. You assumed that I would move in with an aunt or grandparent. But all my relatives live outside of Seattle, so you thought that without a tech-producer iCarly would stop. You KILLED my mother because of a WEB SHOW!" I was so angry. I wanted to rip his head off. "Am I correct?"_

_Nevel nodded weakly. "I-I'm sorry! I wish I could take it back-more than anything!"_

_"You're not sorry, you little bastard, not as sorry as you're going to be." I pulled my knife out again._

_"Please, don't kill me! You said you wouldn't," Nevel pleaded._

_"If you recall, you only asked me to put my knife away," I told him._

_"Killing me won't make things right!"_

_"Whatever." I dug my knife in his side. Nevel didn't cry out, he just had a look of pure shock on his face. I took my knife out and stabbed his stomach. Nevel hacked and pushed me back. He fell on his floor and hacked up blood. I gripped my knife and took the blade out of him. Then I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him to his knees so he look into my eyes. _

_"Go to hell!" Nevel cried._

_I snarled and stabbed him a third time in his chest. Before he died I told him, "Well, I guess I'll see you in hell."_

_-End Dream-_

I woke up with a start. My forehead was drenched with sweat. Remembering that night wasn't something I really liked to remember.

* * *

My court day came up. Guess what? They found me guilty. Isn't that great? Jail wasn't much fun. All the guys were, like, thirty and boring. There wasn't much to do. And to think I had twenty years in this dump. My bail was kind of high so the Shays didn't have enough money to bail me out. I had a cellmate, he was about fifty. His name was Chester. He never told me what he got sent to jail for, but he got a life sentence. He didn't talk much. Come to think of it the only thing he ever said to me was, "My name is Chester. You need to bust out of here before it's too late." I always wondered what he meant by "too late" but I guess it didn't matter. This was too boring. So I was planning to break out anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (Freddie's POV)**

I peered through the bars of my cell. A clock hung on a pillar, right in front of my cell. In the dim light I could see it read 12:30. This was the night I was going to escape. I had to get out of this dump. Chester was pretending to be asleep. Honestly, I don't think he ever went to sleep. It would explain the bags under his eyes every day. I climbed on the top of the bunk bed. Chester already had the bottom so I took the top. "I know you're not asleep, Chester," I whispered.

"Gee, how'd you know?" Chester said almost silently.

I smiled to myself. "Why did you tell me to get out of here before it was too late?" I asked.

"When you're in jail long enough," Chester sighed. "it makes you mean. You start to just hate the world for turning it's back on you. I don't want that to happen to you. You're just a kid."

"Thanks, but you don't need to worry about me," I told him.

"So when are you planning on breaking out?" Chester whispered.

"How'd you know I was planning to do that?" I asked.

"You've been asking to go to the bathroom a lot. I can only imagine that you were looking for a way out."

"Oh."

"Look, Freddie, if you want out, I'll help you. My life is over. None of my family members are alive to bail me out of jail. It doesn't matter to me," Chester offered.

"Really?" I said, shocked.

"Yeah." Chester stood up and looked at me. "I'll even help you come up with a better plan."

I grinned. "Awesome."

"Hey, man!" Chester pressed his on the cell bars. "I gotta use the bathroom."

The guard sighed and walked over to our cell. He unlocked the cell door with keys that had been hanging on his belt. The guard hooked them back on his belt and opened the door. I was leaning against the wall close to the door. When the guard turned around to lead Chester to the bathroom, I took the keys from his belt. When they got far enough away, I whispered, "It's like taking candy from a baby."

I held the key ring in front of my face and tried to remember which one the guard used. Sighing, I started to try every key in the lock. When I got to an old rusty one, the door opened. I shut the cell door behind me. "Time to get out of this hellhole," I muttered.

I ran pass other inmates. They had shocked looks on their faces. Hey, what can you expect from a genius like me? In the distance, I heard footsteps. I pressed my body against a pillar. I heard the guard walked pass me. It was dark so you couldn't really anything. But I had asked to use the bathroom so much I could walk through this place in my sleep. I continued down the hallway.

I had to hurry before the guards noticed I was gone. When I looked up, I saw a camera looking right at me. Shit. Why didn't I think about the cameras before? I started running as fast as I could. The alarms started blaring in my ears. Red lights flashed. I found a door and tried to open it. Locked. I tried my keys. Shouts were coming from every end of the hallway. I finally found the right key and unlocked the door. Just as I got the door open, I saw flashlights coming my way.

I broke the key off in the door and went inside. "Not today, suckers!" I slammed the door shut.

With the keys broken off in the door, they wouldn't be able to open it. The PA came on, "ALL GUARDS TO LEVEL THREE, FREDWARD BENSON IS ON THE RUN. FIND HIM AT ALL COSTS," a guy said.

I hated the name "Fredward". Honestly, I don't think it fit me very well. Freddie is much better. But hey, I didn't name myself. I found a light switch and turned it on. I was in an office, I think. There was another door in front of me. It was unlocked. When I was in the next room, I locked the door behind me. Yet, another door was in front of me. Unlocked. I pressed my ear to the door and heard a set of footsteps coming. It only sounded like one person so when they got close enough, I opened the door. The idiot slammed right into it. It was some overweight guy. He looked like those cops you see in movies that are eating donuts in a coffee shop.

I bent down and took his gun. It could come in handy; plus it was really cool looking. There weren't any cells around me anymore, instead there were office doors. I saw a door down at the end of the hallway. I ran toward it. Cops poured out of the room beside the exit door. Damn. Each one had their guns out and pointed at me. "Put your hands where I can see them!" the cop in the front shouted.

"Man, ya know, I haven't seen my friends in awhile so why don't you just let me pass?" I asked.

"Put your handing up!" another cop snapped.

Slowly, I walked toward the crowd of five cops. I saw a skinny guy; he could barely keep his gun from shacking. In one swift move, I wrapped my arm around the guy's throat and brought the gun to his head. "Let me pass."

The other cops glanced at each other. They lowered their guns. I pulled the skinny cop with me as I walked to the door. When I got out the door I took the guy's gun and threw him on the ground. He starred at me in awe; probably because I didn't shoot him because that's just the kind and giving person I am. Big searchlights were all around the compound. "FREDDIE BENSON, DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP," someone shouted through a blow-horn.

I thought about it, and then said, "Nah."

I shot the gun in my right hand. The bullet hit one of the searchlights. Dust flew up around me. They were really firing at a kid? I ran and took out two more searchlights. I found bushes and ducked in them. I heard cops yell orders to me, but, of course, I didn't listen. The fence was right behind me. I pressed the gun to the fence and fired. I did the same thing four more times. When I was done the hole was big enough for me to crawl out of. The gun in my right hand was empty so I dropped it and put the other gun my jumpsuit's pocket.

With that, I ran as fast as I could away from the prison. When I knew I was about a mile away, I stopped. My legs were on fire and my chest felt like it was going to explode. After a minute or so I continued to run. In the distance, I could see city lights. Then my heart dropped when I heard a helicopter behind me. Wonderful. If I could get into the city, they wouldn't shoot at me. The city much of been at least a mile away. My legs ran faster than they ever had before.

I came to a road and my feet pounded of the cement. The helicopter was close. Suddenly, there were gun fires behind me. They had found me. I fired my gun once at the helicopter. Two cops were sitting on the sides and one was driving. The cop on the right fired. The bullet missed me. Then the left fired. I wasn't so lucky this time. The bullet grazed my shoulder. I screamed in pain. With all the will power I could work up, I aimed the gun and fired. The bullet hit something important because the helicopter caught on fire.

My shoulder burned with the fire of a thousand suns. I groaned in pain. When I tried to run it only made it worse. But if I didn't, I'd surely die. Well, I had to consider myself lucky, the bullet didn't go through me. But it still burned like hell. I finally got to the city. There was an ally and I ducked into it. The alley was right next to the Groovie Smoothies, too, so I could use that...maybe.

There was a dumpster by the back door. Trash bags covered the ground. I slid down the wall and hung my head. I gripped my shoulder tightly and fell asleep.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in my face. As soon as I opened my eyes my shoulder started to burn again. Then the events of the night before flooded back to my mind. I groaned and stood up. Painfully, I walked to the end of the alley. I pressed my back against the brick wall. Quickly, I peered around the corner. I saw Gibby was coming out of Groovie Smoothies. Perfect timing, I thought. When Gibby almost passed the alley I grabbed him and slammed him into the wall.

"Aw! Come on! I almost got through one day without being beat up!" Gibby protested. Then his eyes widened when he saw it was me. "F-Freddie? I thought you were in the slammer."

"I was," I said. "But I broke out."

"Oh. I haven't watched the news so I wouldn't know," Gibby admitted.

"Dude, I need your phone."

"Aw! Come on, man! Don't take my phone," Gibby whined.

"I'm not going to take it. I just need to make a call," I growled.

Gibby nodded and took his phone out. I grabbed the phone, "Thanks. By the way, why are you...being so...nice?"

"Well, you never made fun of me or made me do something I didn't want to so I'll let you use my phone. But I'm a little scared of you right now, because you're a fugitive."

I laughed a little and scrolled through Gibby's contacts list. Found it! I hit the call button and the call dialed the number. _"What do you want, Gibson?" _Sam's voice demanded.

"Sam. It's not Gibby. It's Freddie."

_"Freddie?" _she sounded choked up.

"Yeah, how have you been?"

_"Oh, my God. The news wasn't lying. You really __**did **__break out of jail!"_

"It's not a biggy. That place was way too boring anyway. Listen, I need a favor." Sam was silent for a minute. "Come on, Sam. Please?" I said.

_"What's the favor?" _she snapped.

"I need your help hiding. Plus, a bullet grazed my shoulder and it'll get infected," I told her. "Please? For old time's sake?"

I knew Sam was debating. She was still ticked off at me, I could tell._ "Freddie...I swear you're going to be the death of me. I'll help you but come at, like, midnight. That way I can be sure my mom is asleep. She sleeps like a log so she won't hear you," _Sam said.

"Hey, I really own you-" She hung up before I could finish. "She hung up on me," I protested.

I gave the phone back to Gibby. "Did you call Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Well, I can't just stay in the open with my shoulder."

"Your shoulder-?" Gibby looked at my shoulder.

I noticed the fabric was torn. My blood was running down my arm. It burned. "Hey, Gibby, you can't tell anybody about meeting me," I said seriously.

"Yeah, I know and I won't," Gibby said.

"Cool," I smiled. "Hey, Gib, I'm going to need a favor from you."

"Okay, what is it?" Gibby asked.

"Well, I'm going to have to ask you to trade clothes with me. I can't run around in this bright orange jumpsuit. The cops will chance me in a second," I told Gibby.

"Whoa! No way, man! Get your own clothes!" Gibby threw his arms up to protect himself.

"Gibby, don't make me force you," I threatened.

Gibby panicked and panted a fist in my face. Being a kick-boxer, it hurt...bad. Gibby started to run and away but turned around quickly and said, "I still won't tell anybody." Then he ran away from me.

Great. Now I had two injures. Thanks a lot Gibby.

* * *

It was nighttime. So I was able to walk around, which I couldn't in the daytime. I stayed near a clock so I could keep an eye on the time. When it was midnight, I headed over to Sam's house. Sam had invited Carly and me over many times. So I knew that there was a secret way into her backyard. Behind a whole much of bushes, was a hole that was dug under the fence. It's not like I was five, so the hole was pretty tight. But I got through it. Sam had showed us the way she would use to sneak out of her house. There was a ladder that led up to her room. When she came down it she would just knock it over until she needed it again.

The ladder was covered my leaves. I pulled it up and climbed. I knocked the ladder down as quietly as I could. I tapped on Sam's window. Her TV was on; she was watching the Sci-Fy channel. Sam came over to the window and unlocked it. She opened it, but didn't say anything. I climbed in and she closed it behind me. "Hey, Sam," I said.

**Author's note: Yay! My computer is fixed! Did any of you guys watch iBeat the Heat Saturday? One word: HORRIBLE. Man, I thought it was going to be a seddie episode, but Dan decided "No! We can't have one seddie episode! Because it's fair that creddie got a dance and ten thousand kisses!" Does anyone else think it is totally unfair that creddie got kisses and a freaking dance? I DON'T THINK SO! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**

**-Angel of Darkness1337**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (Sam's POV)**

I was laying on my bed watching _Dinocroc _on the Sci-Fy channel when someone knocked at my window. I knew it had to be Freddie. Just because he broke out of jail, (which was totally hot) didn't make me anymore less ticked off at him. I opened the window then shut it when Freddie was in. I flipped on my light. Freddie had sweat dripping off his forehead. I looked at his shoulder. The sight of his blood made me uncomfortably. "Hey, Sam," Freddie said.

"What'd you do to your shoulder?" I asked.

Freddie winced. "A helicopter was shooting at me; one of the bullets grazed my shoulder."

"You're lucky a damn bullet didn't go through your shoulder," I muttered. "Anyway, come on in the bathroom. We need to clean that."

Freddie followed me into the bathroom. He sat by the sink. As I searched the bathroom for something to clean his shoulder with, I noticed he didn't take his eyes off me. "Stop starring at me," I snapped.

"Sorry," Freddie smiled and looked anyway.

"I'll be right back," I told him.

I stumbled in the darkness until I found the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and looked for a bottle of wine. My mom offen had drinks with her "boyfriends" so our refrigerator was filled with alcohol. Honestly, I hated it when my mom drank, but I couldn't stop her from it. I grabbed one of my mom's bottles of wine and went back upstairs to the bathroom.

When I set the bottle of wine on the counter Freddie said, "Aw, man. That's going to sting."

"Don't be a baby." I rolled my eyes.

I got a towel out of the hall closet and opened the wine bottle. I poured some wine on it and dabbed Freddie shoulder. He winced and looked like he wanted to cry out. "W-Where's your mom?" he shivered.

"I thought she would be here tonight, but after you called she said she was going out and wouldn't be back until Friday," I told him.

"But it's Tuesday," he noted. "Your mom is leaving you for, like, three days?"

"She does it all the time; it's not a big deal." I finished dabbed Freddie's wound.

Freddie grabbed my wrist. "No, Sam, it sure as hell is not okay."

"Let go," I growled.

He studied me for a moment, then let go of my wrist. I found one of those giant band-aids shaped like squares. "Do you have any Neosporin?" Freddie asked me.

"Yeah, I think we do." I looked through the medicine cabinet.

When I found it, I put some on Freddie's finger. "What are you scared I have a disease or something?" Freddie teased.

"I'm not going to take any chances," I said.

"The Neosporin probably won't help much. I need stitches; do you know how to sow?" Freddie rubbed the Neosporin on his wound and put the band-aid on.

"What do I look like? An eighty year old woman?" I made a face at him.

"What-? No! I told you, I need stitches! It's not like I can go to the hospital," Freddie said.

"Well, I don't know how to sow," I muttered.

Carly could sow, but would she turn Freddie in if I called her and told her she needed to come over and give Freddie stitches? I didn't know with Carly. "Freddie, do you think Carly would turn you in?" I mumbled.

"No." Freddie shrugged.

"We can call her tomorrow, if you want," I said.

"Yeah, it would be nice if this wound healed," Freddie smiled.

I helped him down from the counter and we went back to my room. He sat on the edge of my bed. Mom's last boyfriend, like, "moved in" with us for a week, until Mom kicked him out. But when he left he forgot some of his clothes. I gave a pair of jeans and a _Godzilla _t-shirt to Freddie. "Where'd you get these? I doubt you went out and brought clothes for me," Freddie said.

"Mom's boyfriend moved in, then Mom kicked him out and he left some of his clothes here," I told him. "They should fit you. Her boyfriend was about as short as you are."

Freddie mumbled, "Bite me."

When he started taking off his jumpsuit I cried, "Hey! Wait till I'm out of the room! I don't need to see that!" I hurried out the door and heard Freddie laughing behind me.

It wasn't one minute when Freddie said, "Sam! Come here!"

"What?" I came back into my room.

"What would you like me to do with this?" Freddie held up a gun.

"Oh, my God! What the hell! You stole a _gun_?" I cried.

"We can talk about this later. Should I hide it in the closet or something?"

"Just put it in the dressed." I pointed to my wooden dressed.

After Freddie put the gun in my dresser, I noticed he had a six-pack. What is it with dorks having, like, six-packs? He much have seen me starring at him because he laughed. "What? I can't exercise?" I blushed and turned away from him. "Alright, my shirt is on now," Freddie chuckled.

I grabbed two Advil and a glass of water on my dresser and gave them to Freddie, "Here, they should make the pain stop or at least a little."

"Thanks."

He took the two Advil and drank all the water. I was about to turn the TV off, but Freddie grabbed my wrist. "What now, Fredweird?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for helping me, Sam. I don't think anyone else could of helped me better than you," Freddie told me.

"Yeah, it's no problem," I said. He almost kissed me, but I put a finger to his lips. "Don't kiss me," I warned. "I'm still mad at you."

Freddie looked at me and frowned. "Carly said you were pissed."

"Oh. I'm beyond pissed. Look, Freddie, I've been in juvie, before. But that was for attacking someone who annoyed me or stealing something stupid from a store. I never went to juvie or jail for _murder."_

* * *

Freddie was asleep an hour later. He told me I could keep the TV on so I didn't get bored. _Dinocroc _was almost over. Too bad. I loved watching the Sci-Fy channel's crappy graphics. I looked over at Freddie. He was kind of cute when he was sleeping. I still couldn't believe Freddie killed Nevel Papperman.

Well, I wasn't complaining. He was the single most annoying person on the planet. I hated Nevel to my very core. He was a horrible person that probably deserved that. But still, his murder took Freddie away from me. Just because Freddie broke out of jail (like I said before, HOT) doesn't make me not mad at him.

When _Dinocroc _was over, they had _Wrong Turn _on. Yeah, not a big fan of that movie. I thought it was creepy, weird, and totally gross. I flipped the TV on and fell asleep in my chair.

"Sam!" a voice hissed.

I opened my eyes. Then I saw the fugitive sitting on the edge of my bed. For a minute, I forgot that I was helping Freddie run from the cops. "What?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Are you going to call Carly? Or do you want me to and have her faint while I'm talking to her?" Freddie asked.

I pushed him back so he fell back on the bed. "You're stupid," I growled. "Where's the phone?"

Freddie handed the phone to me and I dialed Carly's number. It rang a few times before Carly answered. _"Hey, Sam, what's up?" _Carly said.

"Hey, can you come over today? Like now?" I asked her.

_"Uh...Yeah, but why? Is something wrong?" _

"My mom isn't going to be back until Friday, so I'm bored. Please?"

_"Ugh. Fine. Only as long as we don't have to clean your room again."_

"No, no. I cleaned it yesterday," I said.

_"Alright, I'll be over in twenty minutes. Bye!" _Carly told me.

"Later," I hung up.

Freddie looked at me. "Isn't she going to be mad when she finds out that you're not bored and your keeping a fugitive in your house?" he asked.

"No! Carly wouldn't rat you out...I hope."

* * *

I was nervous about Carly coming over. She could rat Freddie out then we would have to shoot her. Just kidding! The doorbell rang and I raced down to the door. Freddie stayed up in my room with the door shut. "Hey, Carly," I greeted.

"Hi, Sam," Carly smiled and came in.

We went up to my room. "This is the reason I called you over." I opened the door.

Freddie looked almost harmless. "Hi, Carly!"

"OH, MY G-" Before Carly could finish I pressed my hand against her mouth.

"Carly, you CAN NOT tell anybody. I mean it," I said firmly.

She nodded and I put my hand down. Just as I did, Carly screamed. Freddie jumped up and slammed her against the wall and pressed his hand to her mouth. "Carly!" I whined.

"You can't tell anybody," Freddie told her. "You can't scream either."

"We need your help, Carls. Freddie is hurt. He needs stitches. But I don't know how to sow," I explained. "Please, help him."

Freddie winced and let Carly go. He slumped to the ground and held his shoulder. I knelt down and helped him up. I helped him sit on my bed. Carly bit her lip. "Fine. I'll do it."

* * *

Carly went to the store an hour after she arrived. We had watched _Shooter _so we knew not to buy all the supplies we needed in one place. It would look strange. I gave Freddie two more Advil because the pain was starting to come back. He was starting to look like Edward in _Twilight. _That made me worry because he was getting sick. "The infection is starting to get worse," Freddie grunted. "Carly better hurry the hell up before I freaking die."

I flicked his forehead. "You're not going to die; you're just a little sick."

"Then why to I feel like I've got the Pledge?" he groaned.

I rolled my eyes. "Because by _talking _you're only making it worse."

"Hey, if you want me to leave-"

"No, no. It's fine," I said.

Freddie grinned and laid back on my bed. I wiped sweat off his forehead with a wet wash rag. I had to admit, I hated seeing Freddie so sick. Where was Carly? Freddie's breathing quickened. "Lay down on the pillows," I snapped. "Maybe if you go to sleep, Carly will be back by the time you wake up."

"Yeah, maybe," Freddie said.

He laid on the pillows and I covered him up with a blue penguin blanket. His body was shivering uncontrollably. I felt his forehead. It was burning up. I pulled my phone out and called Carly.

_"Hello?"_

"Carly, where are you? Freddie has a fever! He's burning up!"

_"I'm just now got the last thing we needed and I'm heading back now."_

"Good. I'll see you in a little bit." I hung up the phone.

* * *

Carly was there in fifth teen minutes. Freddie was asleep we decided to let him sleep a few hours before Carly sowed up his wound. Carly and I didn't talk much. So I thought about the dance when Freddie got arrested. At the time, I wasn't sure how I felt about him. But now I knew. I was totally and completely in love with him.

**Author's note: 24 reviews? Sweet! That was 20 more than I expected! Thanks guys! I really like to get nice reviews from you guys. I'll update as soon as I can. Though, I'm working on another story so I'm trying to update one than update the other. But Demigod Hunters will be ending in a few chapters so I'll get to spend all my time on iFugitive. I'm in a good mood, because I just started talking to my step-brother, Samson, again. So I'm happy :) - See that smiley face? Yeah, you guys should feel special! I don't give smiley face very often! I have to be in a VERY good mood! Thanks again! Later!**

**-Angel of Darkness1337**

**p.s. All the movies that I mentioned, **_**Dinocroc, Wrong Turn, **_**and**_** Shooter, **_**I've seen them all except **_**Wrong Turn. **_**I thought it was stupid and really gross so I didn't finish watching it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (Freddie's POV)**

I felt like crap. My arm burned, my head felt like it was on fire. Carly came back and had everything we needed. She got ten cans of Whipped Cream. Sam emptied all the cans. When it was time for me to go under, Carly told me to put the Whipped Cream can in my mouth and press the button, like I would if I was putting it on something. She said it would make me go to sleep. "What if it doesn't work?" Sam asked while Carly was in the kitchen preparing to sow my wound up.

"It'll work," I told her.

"But what if Carly messes up and rips the skin off your arm?" she asked.

"Carly isn't going to rip the skin off my arm," I sighed.

"What if she trips when she comes back into the room and stabs you?"

"Sam, please, stop," I said. "You're starting to make me more nervous than I already was."

"Right." she pursed her lips. "Sorry."

"Uh-huh," I nodded.

Carly came into the room and she handed me a Whipped Cream can. I put in my mouth and held down the button. I don't remember how many of those things I went through, but I was knocked out cold.

_-Dream- _**(A/N: Yeah, yeah, Freddie is going to have another dream whether you like it or not. Don't blame me, blame Percy Jackson! I have to write about dreams in that so blah!)**

_The sky was dark. Sam and I were running through a forest. Lights were jumping from tree to tree. I panted as we ran through the brush. Sam was holding my hand as I pulled her through the darkness. "We're not going to make it!" Sam protested._

_"Yes, we are," I panted._

_A gun fired behind us. A light hit the back of Sam's back. I grabbed her waist and pulled her into the bushes. Rick and Luke emerged from the trees. They shined their flashlights. Sam and I ducked as the flashlight passed over our heads. "Freddie, if you come out, we won't have to use force," Rick said._

_Sam trembled beside me. The sound of Rick and Luke's footsteps trailed away from us. The wind blew and Sam shivered. It was July so I wasn't sure why the night was so cold. I took my jacket off and gave it to Sam. She quickly put it on and zipped it up. "I'm scared, Freddie," she whispered._

_"Sam Puckett, is scared? I didn't think you could get scared," I smiled._

_"This isn't a joke, Fredward!" she hissed. "This is different. It's different from the time of my mom's boyfriends hit her, from the time Melanie choked on a carrot, from the time I almost fell to my death on a window washers platform. I was scared all those times, but I'm _really _scared this time. I'm scared I'm going to lose you."_

_"I'm not going to go anywhere," I told her._

_"How do you know that? They could come back and find us," Sam said. "They'll take you away. I'll probably go to juvie for helping you-"_

_I kissed her. "You talk WAY to much," I muttered._

_-End Dream-_

I woke up in Sam's bed. The TV was off. How long had I been out? Carly and Sam were no where to be seen. My forehead was drenched with sweat. I swung my feet on the floor. Then I realized my shirt was off. Did I take it off before I went under? I didn't think so. The _Godzilla _shirt lay in front of my feet. There were blood stains on it. Okay, that explained it.

I stood up and looked around. The house was totally silent. I walked down the steps. It was nighttime out. The kitchen light was the only light in the house on. "Sam? Carly?" I said.

No answer.

I walked into the kitchen and a note was left on the table. Sighing, I picked the note up and started to read it.

_Freddie, _

_Sam and I went to the Groovie Smoothies. We'll be back in a little bit. There's some chicken in the freezer. Feel free to warm it up. _

_-Carly_

They went to get a smoothie without me? Well, I was a fugitive so I couldn't go anyway. I looked at my arm. Carly had sowed it up nicely. I felt a lot better than I did before. I warmed the chicken in the freezer up. It was different from the prison food I had eaten. It tasted WAY better because I knew I didn't have to go back to a prison cell again.

After I was done, I flopped on Sam's couch and turned the TV on. One of the news channels was talking about me. I never thought I'd get famous by killing somebody.

_"Fugitive, Freddie Benson, is still missing. He has committed the murder of Nevel Papperman so he considered dangerous. If you see him, please notify the police right away." _A picture of my face popped up.

The news lady started talking to the guy beside her. _"You know, Frank, many people were shocked that Freddie Benson would kill somebody. From what I gather, he was the tech-producer of a popular web show called 'iCarly'. It really makes one wonder why a teenager would commit such a horrible crime," _she said.

_"I know that he was well loved by his friends and family. But the police told us that his mother was killed a few weeks before the murder of Nevel Papperman. Perhaps, that is the reason Freddie killed Nevel. Maybe, he just needed to take out all of his sadness and anger on somebody. That person just happened to be Nevel Papperman," _the man said.

_"Yes, that may be the case. However, you can't help but feel sorry for Mr. Papperman's family. I mean what a terrible loss. It just makes me wonder what a boy, not even a teenager, did to deserve being murdered," _the girl sighed.

I wanted to strangle both of them. They had NO idea. Nevel killed my mom. But did the damn cops know that? No! They didn't search the crime scene enough! Plus, Nevel would have just gotten a few years in prison.

A hand touched my shoulder. "Freddie, you know you shouldn't watch this, it only makes you more angry," Sam said in a gentle voice.

Carly took the remote from me and flipped the TV off. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Much better," I told her.

"Good," Carly smiled. "It's Wednesday so we have tonight, and tomorrow night before Sam's mom comes home. What are we going to do with Freddie then?"

"Could he stay at your apartment?" Sam asked.

"Would Spencer turn me in?" I said.

"I don't think he would," Carly shrugged. "But I think it's too risky, considering, I live in an apartment building, filled with people."

"Yeah, good point," I muttered.

"You called me on Gibby's phone, right?" Sam asked me.

I nodded.

"Could you stay with him? I mean, he didn't turn you in so why would he now?" Sam said.

"That would probably be a bad idea," I said. "Gibby's mom isn't like your mom."

"Freddie's right," Carly agreed. "He'll have to stay with an adult that wouldn't turn him in. I'm still not sure about Spencer, but I can find out."

"How are you going to find out without actually telling him Freddie is here?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something," Carly said.

* * *

Carly left an hour later. I could tell Sam didn't really want to be _alone _with me for some reason. It's not like I was going to attack her or something. We were sitting in the living room watching _Underworld. _Sam was sitting as far as possible from me. "Sam, I'm not going to bite you," I teased.

"I'm not stupid. I just don't want you to try and make out with me again," she snapped.

"Well, at the dance, you seemed like you wanted me to kiss you, jeez," I said.

"That was different. Now, you're a fugitive. It's not a good idea for me to date a fugitive. That would buy me a one way ticket to a broken heart again," Sam told me.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't think the cops would bust into our gym and arrest me right before I was going to kiss you," I sighed.

"Freddie, what if something happened to you? Like, if you get shot? Maybe next time, it won't just graze your shoulder; it'll go straight through it," Sam said.

"Nothing is going to happen to me," I promised.

Sam bit her lip. "You know, for a dork, I did actually kind of miss you."

I smiled and opened my arms to her. Sam crawled into my arms and laid against my bare chest. I buried my face in her curly blond hair, like I had before my mom's funeral. Only this time it wasn't awkward because no one else was there but us.

* * *

I jumped when I heard Sam's phone ringing. Sam pulled away from my arms and picked her phone up. I looked at the clock behind me. It was three in the morning. "It's Carly," Sam yawned and answered her phone. "What's up, Carly Girl?"

_"I got it! I know where Freddie can go!"_ I heard Carly say.

"Where?" Sam put the phone on speaker.

_"Okay, you're probably not going to like this idea, but Freddie can stay at Nora's house," _Carly suggested.

Sam and I looked at each other; I knew we were both thinking the same thing: Hell, no.

_"So what do you guys think?" _Carly asked.

"Is she even out of jail?" I said.

_"Yeah, she got off early for good behavior,"_ Carly told us.

"Alright, cool, but I really, really don't want to be left alone with her for even an hour," I protested.

_"Listen, Freddie, Nora might be your only chance," _Carly pleaded.

"I know she's creepy, but can you please deal with her? For me?" Sam asked.

I wanted to protest but instead, it came out as more of an, "Okay."

"Carly, you did call Nora didn't you?" Sam asked.

_"Yeah, actually. She wasn't mad at us or anything. I mean, if you send someone to jail, they usually hate you..But she wanted to know if we would come to her next birthday party...weird. I asked her if she could keep Freddie until we find somewhere else for him. Turns out, her parents are leaving for a month and not taking her with them," _Carly explained.

"Cool. Are we meeting her tomorrow?" Sam said.

_"We're meeting her at noon at her house," _Carly told us.

* * *

Sam talked to Carly for a little bit then hung up. "Sam, I really don't want to be around 'Future Rapist'," I told her.

"And you think I do?" Sam asked.

"So you're jealous?" I smiled.

"No," Sam said.

"Hey, I-I have a question..." I stammered.

"What?"

"Are we, uh, dating?"

"No, we are _not _dating. I told you before; I don't want to become to attached to you if you get shot or something. That could make me do something stupid," Sam said. "For example, helping a fugitive."

"Aw, come on, you're helping me out of the kindness of your heart," I told her.

Sam grabbed my hand and flipped me over on my back. My shoulder burned. "Ow! Hey, injured person here!" I protested.

She laughed. "You've taken worse than that before."

I growled and kicked her feet out from under her. "Ow! What's your problem, Benson?" she snarled.

"I just thought you'd like to know what it feels like," I shrugged.

Sam made a face. "I have half a mind to punch your shoulder."

I quickly covered my shoulder in protection. "Please, don't."

She smiled, "I'm just messing with you."

Sam helped me up. "Would you like to sleep on the couch or the bed?" I asked.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Sam shrugged.

"Okay, cool," I said.

I feel asleep pretty fast. Seeing Nora would be...fun...I was not looking forward to it. But she was my last hope. But I pushed Nora out of my mind. I thought about what Sam had said. She didn't want to get close to me and do something stupid. In my mind, I knew she was right. But I just wanted to be with her so bad it made my heart hurt.

**Author's note: I don't really like this chapter. I'm not sure why. Do any of you guys know when Season 4 of iCarly is coming out? I hope there's a lot of seddie. Anyway, could you guys try to get 35 reviews before the next update? Just kidding. I'm not going to be like those authors that want 10 reviews before they update again. **

**Okay, just for the record, I'm not sure how long this story is going to be...I'm seeing maybe 10-15 chapters...I'm not really sure what to write about. So if you guys have ANY ideas on what should happen, please comment. Oh, and uh...this is kinda awkward but I will not write any sexual content, okay? So if that's one of your ideas throw it out now! I totally refuse to write that! Later, hope you guys liked this chapter cuz I didn't.**

**-Angel of Darkness1337**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 (Freddie's POV)**

I was _so _not excited to see Nora again. Carly came to Sam's house two hours early and gave me some clothes she brought. Sam told me I smelled and I needed a shower. So I took a shower and put on the new clothes Carly brought me. Carly had also picked up a toothbrush. I know this sounds kind of stupid for a guy, but I was so glad when I got to take a shower. I felt disgusting.

"Carly, do I _really_ have to stay with Nora? Come on, the psycho locked us in her basement because she wanted someone else to talk to besides her chicken," I protested.

"YES, because if you don't Sam's mom will probably turn you in for money," Carly said.

I looked at Sam. She shrugged, "She'd do anything for money."

"I'd almost rather go back to jail instead of staying with Nora," I muttered.

Sam elbowed me. "Be thankful we could find anywhere for you to stay."

* * *

At noon we were at Nora's house. The ride there had been fun. I had to wear a hoddie the whole time, even though it was, like, a hundred degrees out. People starred at me like I was a gangster. If someone talked to me, Carly and Sam said I was deaf and couldn't hear them. By the time we were at Nora's my hair was sticky and sweaty and gross. I smelled like a trash-can again.

Nora opened the door, "No way! You guys came back!"

Carly, Sam, and I pushed passed Nora into her house. Nora shut the doors behind us. The first thing I did was take off that damn jacket. I threw it as far away from me as possible. Nora came over to us and gave Carly a hug; then gave Sam one. She smiled when she got to me. Nora gave me a huge hug.

I looked over at Carly and Sam. I mouthed the word "Help" to them.

They just smiled and shook their heads. I grabbed Nora's shoulder pulled away from me, "Okay, that's enough."

"So is it true you really killed Nevel?" Nora asked.

I sighed. "Yes."

"Cool! Let me show you your guest room," Nora said.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. When we got to the top, there was a hallway. It had about five doors. "Okay, this is the bathroom." Nora pointed to the closest door on the left. Then she pointed to the closest door on the right, "That's my dad's room."

"That's my mom's room." Nora pulled me down the hallway to a door on the left side by the bathroom.

"Your parents sleep in different room?" I asked.

"They get sick of each other sometimes," Nora said. "This is _my _room."

I looked inside of Nora's room. There were pictures of chickens everywhere. I mean _everywhere. _The only place that didn't have chickens on it was the floor. "Don't you love it?" Nora asked.

"Uh...I guess...it's cool," I lied.

Nora quickly pulled me out of her room and showed me the guest room. It was right across from her room. Great. My guest room wasn't that bad. It was just dull. Gray walls, gray bed, gray lamps, gray carpet, gray everything. Well, there was a TV so it wouldn't be so bad, I guess.

"Whoa, cool room," Sam said from the doorway.

"Hey, Nora, I'm thirsty, can you get me a glass of water, please?" I asked Nora.

"Sure," Nora said.

Once she left the room I got on my knees, "Please, don't leave me here."

"You'll just have to deal with it for the time being," Carly sighed.

"Just stay for tonight. Please?" I pleaded.

Carly and Sam rolled their eyes. "Fine," Sam said. "Where are we supposed to sleep, Fredweird?"

"How should I know? Guard the door while I sleep and make sure I don't wake up with Nora starring at me," I hissed.

"She'd probably die from starring at you after five minutes," Sam scoffed.

"Oh, right, my bad. It'll be you starring at me when I wake up," I said.

"You wanna go, Benson?" Sam growled.

"Guys! We're not here to fight!" Carly stepped between us.

Just because Sam and I liked each other didn't mean we didn't get on each other's nerves from time to time. Sam folded her arms and looked away from me.

Nora came back into the room and handed me a glass of water. I wasn't lying when I said I was thirsty. I drank the glass of water in a minute and set the glass on the nightstand.

"Hey, Nora, uh...I want to make sure Freddie is going to be okay...so can Sam and I sleep over? Just for tonight?" Carly asked.

"Seriously? No way! We're all going to hang out like before!" Nora cried. "Of course you can stay!"

* * *

It's safe to say: none of us slept well that night. Carly and Sam slept in my room. I let them have the bed and I slept on the floor. One of us was always awake while the other two were asleep. We didn't want Nora locking us in the room or something.

When I woke up the next morning a chicken was laying on my chest.

"Maurice!" a cry came from the door.

I looked over to find Nora standing in the doorway. She came over to me and looked down at Maurice. "How many times have we been over this? It's not proper to sit on a man when he's sleeping!" Nora scolded Maurice.

I looked at the chicken on my chest. He cocked his head at me. "I feel bad for you," I told him.

Nora quickly scooped Maurice up in her arms, "I'm sorry if Maurice bothered you, Freddie."

Then she left the room. I yawned and stood up. I didn't see Sam or Carly. They left me! Then Sam came around the corner. "How's it going, Fredward?" she said.

I gave her a hug, "Thank God, you didn't leave me!"

Sam pulled me away from her. "I'd never leave you with that freak."

I smiled. "Thanks. Where's Carly, by the way?"

"Carly left last night, after you were asleep. She needed to get back to Seattle before Spencer noticed she was gone," Sam told me.

Sam handed me some jeans and a black t-shirt. "So how are things with the cops and stuff?" I asked.

"They're still looking for you," Sam sighed. "They're never going to stop looking for you, you know."

"I know," I said. "But I'm not going back to that hellhole."

"Freddie, I honestly don't know how long we'll be able to hide you. Nora's parents will be back, and you can't stay at my house or Carly's. Maybe we could hide you in a cave or something," Sam said.

"Yeah, no thanks," I laughed.

Sam smiled. "Come on. Nora's making bacon downstairs."

The bacon (or if you even want to call it that) tasted like cardboard. Nora ate it like it was the last piece of food on the planet. I gulped the bacon down and pushed the plate away from me. "How is it?" Nora mumbled through the bacon stuffed in her mouth.

Sam and I glanced at each other. "It's _great._" I faked a smile.

"Cool. I've got to go feed Maurice; I'll be back in fifth teen minutes. I have to hand feed him," Nora told us and rushed out of the room.

As soon as she was gone Sam and I dumped our bacon out the kitchen window. "So, uh, Sam, are you going to the fireworks?" I asked.

"I think Carly and I might go," Sam said. **(A/N: Yes, I know the 4th of July has passed already, but I really want to write a chapter with the 4th of July fireworks.)**

"I wish I could go. Man, this whole 'fugitive' thing is really ruining my fun," I sighed.

"Freddie, if you want to go I could ask Carly and we could maybe take you. But you'd probably have to have your face covered and we couldn't be there when the sun is still up," Sam explained.

"Alright, sounds good to me. When Nora comes back I'll ask her about the fireworks. Oh. And Sam, won't your mom be worried?" I said.

"Nope. She's probably drunk off her ass right now, anyway," Sam shrugged.

The one thing we hadn't counted on at the fireworks was the cops. I guess they alerted every police station around anywhere where'd I had been out of Seattle. Well, except Japan. But they knew the iCarly gang had visited Nora before, so cops were all around when we went to the fireworks. In the end, Nora's house would no longer be a safe place for me to stay.

**Author's note: Whoa! Has it been a week since I updated? Wow. I need to stop slacking. Sorry, I'm trying to finish my other story so I only have this one. So when I'm done with iFugitive and Demigod Hunters, I can just relax for awhile and read other people's stories. Yeah, that probably won't last very long. **

**Bleach Munky-I think I'm going to use that idea. But if I do, it'll probably be the last chapter. So thanks a lot for that idea. I really like it. By the way, Bleach is a cool Anime.**

**-Angle of Darkness1337**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 (Sam's POV)**

Nora said I could stay another night. Of course, Freddie begged me to stay anyway. My phone rang at the crack of dawn. I nearly fell out of bed. "Hello?" I said hoarsely into the phone.

_"Sam! Why aren't you back in Seattle?"_ Carly voice came through the phone.

"Freddie wanted me to stay another night, Nora didn't mind so here I am." I rubbed my eyes.

_"I thought you were going to the fireworks with me," _Carly said.

"Well, I can somehow find a way back home tomorrow," I offered.

_"No, no," _Carly sighed. _"Stay with Freddie. The Fourth of July is tomorrow anyway. Take Freddie to the fireworks. That would be fun." _

"Yeah, if he doesn't get arrested," I mumbled.

_"Then make him wear a hoddie, then," _Carly suggested.

"Ugh. Fine," I said.

_"Sam, I have a question...are you and Freddie, like, together?" _Carly asked.

"Why would you think that?"

_"Because he kissed you before he left in the police car at the dance."_

"Right...no. We're not together. I don't want to get too close to him. I mean, if he gets...shot and dies or something I don't know what I would do," I told Carly.

_"You still like him though, don't you?" _Carly sighed.

"Carly, I'm tired, can I please go back to sleep?" I changed the subject.

_"Ugh. Fine. Go back to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow," _Carly told me.

"Uh-huh. Bye." I hung the phone up.

Before I could set my phone up on the dresser I was fast asleep.

* * *

"Nora, aren't you going to come to the fireworks with us?" I asked.

"No, my parents called a little bit ago and they don't want me to go outside because they think the house is going to get robbed by a drunk person if I leave," Nora said.

"You still want us to go without you?" Freddie said, though I knew he was happy it was just going to be us.

"Yeah, go ahead! You two have fun! Besides, I'll see you later tonight," Nora smiled.

Freddie faked a weak smile. "Well, it's about nine fifth teen, so we better go before there aren't any spots left, Sam."

"Alright, we'll see you later, Nora!" I waved as Freddie pulled me out the door.

"No one should be able to see me clearly enough to know I'm a wanted fugitive," Freddie told me.

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel better," I muttered.

Freddie stuck his tongue out at me. He pulled me farther and farther down the street. We had passed like twenty houses. "Freddie, where are you taking me? If we go too far we won't be able to see the fireworks," I protested.

"Sam, just shut up. I know where I'm going," he scoffed.

After passing five more houses we came to a park. It wasn't very big. All it had was a slide, a swing set, and money bars. Freddie took me over to a tree just outside of the mulch. It looked like a maple tree. Freddie smiled and let go of my hand. He grabbed a branch that was lowest to the ground and began to climb.

Freddie got to a branch that was really thick and sat on it. "Come on, I'll help you up." Freddie leaned down and held out his hand.

I looked at him, confused. Sighing, I took his hand and climbed up to the branch he was sitting on. "Freddie, I don't know-" Before I could finish, Freddie covered my mouth and moved my head to the left. I didn't see what he was doing until, I looked up and little and saw the fireworks. "Oh."

Freddie had found a tree that had the prefect view of the fireworks. "Nora, told me that there was a tree that we could sit on and see the fireworks perfectly," he told me as a red firework exploded.

In the distance, I could see a crowd of people. Where there were people, there were probably cops. _That _made me a little nervous. Freddie yawned and laid back against the tree trunk. I shivered and rubbed my arms. I could feel Freddie's eyes on my back. "What?"

"Well, if you're cold, you could lay against my chest and I'd wrap my arms around you," Freddie suggested.

I raised an eye brow at him. From the street light, I could see he was smiling. Of course, I couldn't help it. I laid against his chest, and watched the fireworks. He wrapped his warm arms around me. The fireworks were amazing. Well, they looked like any other fireworks, but they were special this time. Because Freddie was here with me.

"Don't get use to this, dork," I said.

"You know you're enjoying it as much as I am," Freddie laughed.

"Keep dreaming," I smiled.

"Sam, how long are you going to deny your feelings for me?" Freddie sighed.

"I never said I _didn't _have feelings for you. I just don't want you to get killed because cops are shooting at me or I go to jail for helping you. Okay?" I said.

"I'm not going to get killed," Freddie assured me.

I pulled away from his arms and looked at him. "How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because I told you I wouldn't." Freddie's lips met mine. I couldn't help but melt into the kiss. This kiss was different from the last one. It was soft and comforting. His hand slipped behind my head to deepen the kiss. I wrapped my arms around him. There was no use denying my feelings for Freddie anymore. We were making out in a tree in Indiana, on the Fourth of July, watching fireworks, on the run from cops - can't get anymore romantic than that, huh? I was totally falling for him.

I could hear the fireworks' finale. Freddie broke the kiss and nodded toward the fireworks. I turned around and saw an explosion of colors. Like, I said before, this time seeing fireworks felt different. At the moment I felt fireworks. "You want to climb down and get a little closer?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, I don't think it would hurt," I shrugged.

Freddie climbed down and helped me get down from the branch. We ran close to the crowd of people watching the fireworks. The finale wasn't over yet. I slipped my hand into Freddie and starred in awe at the bursting lights. When the finale ended, everyone clapped or whistled.

Suddenly Freddie pulled me down. In the dark, I could see that he was looking at something. "What's wrong-" He covered my mouth.

"Cops," he whispered.

Then I saw a cop standing just outside the crowd of people. He was looking right at us. Then he started walking toward us. "Excuse me, could you hold up for a moment?" he asked.

He shined the light on Freddie and I. Then he gasped and reached for his walkie-talkie. "Shit!" Freddie gripped my hand tightly and we ran.

We ran down the street. Freddie looked more scared than I had ever seen him. "We have to get to Nora's! Take whatever we can and get the hell out of here!" Freddie panted.

I could hear police sirens in the distance behind us. We finally reached Nora's house and opened the front door. "Whoa, what's wrong? You guys look tired," Nora said from the kitchen.

Freddie slammed his hand on the counter. "Nora, we need to go. NOW. A cop spotted us. We need to hurry!"

"I'll go get my cell phone," I told Freddie and ran up to the guest room.

"Damn it," I cursed.

My phone had fallen under the bed when I fell asleep with it. I flipped the light on and felt around under the bed. When I found it, I put it in my pocket. Before we had traveled to Nora's house, I had grabbed Freddie's gun out of my dresser. Just in case, something like this happened. I had tapped it under the nightstand, so Nora wouldn't find it. I tipped the dresser over, grabbed the gun, and raced downstairs.

Freddie had a backpack and his hoodie on. I put the gun in his hand. He smiled. "I knew there was a reason you're my girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't get use to it."

He kissed my cheek and showed me a map and pointed to a subway. "If we take this subway, it will take us in walking distance of the airport in Chicago."

"That's cool, but how are we suppose to get ON the plane with out them noticing?" I said.

"We sneak in with the luggage," he said.

The police sirens were getting louder. Nora showed us the back door. Luckily there was a forest behind her house so we escaped pretty easily. But getting on that plane wasn't going to be so easy.

* * *

**Author's note: There. They kissed. You guys happy? I actually liked this chapter. Wow. I really did make it to 35 reviews. Lol. Thanks! I've wanted to write the fireworks scene FOREVER. I got the idea from an Ichiruki (pairing of Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki, from Bleach) picture of Ichigo and Rukia in a tree or something like that. Lol. Thanks again!**

**-Angel of Darkness1337**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 (Sam's POV)**

The wind was cold as it blew through my hair. I wasn't really a nature person. Considering, I wanted to make omelets out of baby chicks. "Are you cold?" Freddie asked.

"Kind of." I shivered.

"Here," Freddie took his hoodie off and put it around my shoulders.

"Thanks," I said.

Freddie pulled a flashlight out of his backpack. "We'll go deep into the forest, then when the sun comes up, we'll find our way out. Then our map should help us find the subway."

"Sounds good." I pulled the hoodie closer to me. "Freddie, do you think Nora will get in trouble?"

"Well, the cops will probably find our DNA all her house one way or the other," Freddie told me.

"I don't like Nora very much...but she still helped us. And she'll probably go back to jail because of us," I said.

"You and Carly would go to jail for helping me," Freddie shrugged.

The next morning I was ready to just die. Freddie and I had been too afraid to go to sleep. We kept thinking the police would find us if we stopped moving. My cell phone started to ring. I took it out of my pocket and answered, "Hello?"

_"Hi, Sam. How are things there?" _Carly asked.

"Oh, we're in the forest right now. We're hiding form the cops. Once we find our way out of this forest, we're going to a subway station. We'll take the subway to Chicago," I told her.

_"Whoa. Wait. Let me guess, you guys got spotted at the fireworks," _Carly said.

"Yep. When we're in Chicago there's an airport and we'll sneak in with the luggage," I said.

_"Sounds fun," _Carly mumbled.

"Hey, how's my mom? Does she want to know where I am? What about Spencer? Since I'm not over there 24/7, does he suspect anything?" I asked.

_"Your mom just thinks your over at my apartment. I told Spencer you have to flu so he wouldn't start asking questions," _Carly replied.

"Good. We should be there by sometime tomorrow," I told her.

_"Great. Hey, what __**else **__happened at the fireworks?" _Carly asked.

"What do you mean?"

_"Did you make a move? Or did you guys just sit there and watch the fireworks like boring people?" _

I looked to see where Freddie was. He was a few feet away from me starring at a map. "Alright. We kissed," I whispered into the phone.

_"Yes! I knew it! How was it? Was if fun?" _Carly asked.

"Didn't you ask us that the first time you found out we kissed? And sure...it was..._fun. _It felt like fireworks." I kept my voice low so Freddie wouldn't hear me.

_"What if Freddie is __**the one**__?" _Carly squealed.

"It's going to be pretty hard for him to be **the one **considering he's a wanted fugitive," I hissed.

_"But that's so romantic!" _Carly said.

I groaned. "Okay, fine. Whatever. We'll be there by tomorrow."

When I was hanging up the phone Carly was singing He Could Be the One by Miley-Hannah-oh! What's the difference? **(A/N: If anyone reading this likes Miley Cyrus you have no idea how much I had to hold back to not insult her.)**

"Okay, I found the way out of this forest," Freddie said.

* * *

_"Okay, I found the way out of this forest," _my ass. We wandered around that forest for at least three hours. After we found our way out, I gave Freddie his hoodie back so people wouldn't be able to see his face. He pulled the hood over his face. "Hey, sorry, I didn't know I was holding the map upside down."

I hit the back of his head. "Of course, you didn't."

"If it helps, I know exactly where the subway is," Freddie said.

"Just walk," I growled.

When we got to the subway it was noon. We sat in a corner and Freddie kept his head down and his arm folded. I wasn't sure how long we were on the subway. Freddie nudged me, "Come on, you're here."

Quickly we got off the subway. Freddie pulled the map out again. "We should be able to get to the airport by six if we walk. Or we could take a cab and that would take less time," Freddie suggested.

"Okay, you might be willing to risk you being caught, but I'm not. We're walking," I snapped.

When we got to the airport, I realized something. "Freddie, how are we going to get ON the plane?"

"Well, we're going in with the luggage," he said.

"Yeah, but it's not like they don't have guards," I hissed.

"We have a gun, don't we?" Freddie whispered.

"Whoa, you're not going to kill them are you?" I asked.

"No. But we can use the handle on the gun to knock them out." Freddie almost laughed.

When the sun went down, Freddie and I sneaked on to the runway. We had found out their was a plane going to Seattle at eight. There were two people loading luggage on the plane. Freddie took one, I got the other one. I heard a thud and knew Freddie had knocked the guard out.

I squeezed a pressure point on the another guard's shoulder. He fainted. Freddie grabbed one of his legs, I grabbed the other one. We pulled him off the runway and did the same with the other guard.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," I sighed.

We climbed in with the luggage. It was really crowded. But we found a spot that wasn't completely consumed with bags. Freddie slid down to the floor. I sat next to him. He took his backpack off and set it next to him. "Can I take this hoodie off now?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied.

Freddie took his hoodie off and set it on the floor. He leaned his head against a suitcase and starred at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say thank you for helping me," he said.

"It was nothing. Besides, Nevel had it coming to him," I told Freddie.

Freddie moved closer to me. "Yeah, but you could get into trouble helping me."

"I don't care," I said.

Freddie brushed hair out of my face and put his hand on my cheek. "You should care. I don't want you to suffer because of _my _mistake. When I was in jail, Carly came to visit. She asked me if I regretted killing Nevel. I said 'no'. But now that I'm here with you, I do regret it because it kept me away from you, Sam."

I put my hands on his face and kissed him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and put the other one behind my head. I ran my fingers through his hair. Freddie pulled me on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Freddie was the only guy that could make me just melt.

Freddie broke the kiss because we were both out of breath. I pressed my forehead to Freddie's, "I love you, nothing would change that. Even if you killed me, I'd still love you."

"I love you, too, Sam. I've loved you every day since the day I met you. I just made it look like I liked Carly because I didn't think you'd like me back," Freddie whispered.

Freddie wrapped his arms around me. I curled up in his lap and rested my head under his neck. "I'll stay up. You should get some sleep before we get back to Seattle," Freddie told me.

* * *

"Sam!" a voice hissed.

"Huh? What?" I sat up.

Freddie's hoodie slid off my shoulders. He was looking out the window-why was there a window in a place with nothing but luggage? "We're in Seattle, the plane will be landing a second," Freddie told me.

Landing was...fun...bumpy but fun. When they started unloading the luggage we did the same thing with the two unloading that we did with the two loading. I pulled my phone out, "Carly, we're back in Seattle," I said.

_"It's like midnight," _Carly told me.

"Your point? Can we come over? Is Spencer asleep?" I asked.

_"Spencer is passed out in his room, so yeah. I'll leave the door unlocked," _Carly yawned.

"Okay, cool," I said.

Carly hung up. Freddie put his hoodie on, "Was that Carly?"

"Yep. She said the door would be unlocked," I said.

* * *

Lewbert wasn't in the lobby, so that was a good thing. We walked up the stairs and came to Carly's floor. Like she said, the door was unlocked. "Carly?" I whispered as we opened the door.

Carly was pass out on the couch watching TV. I walked over to her as Freddie shut to door. "Carly," I said and nudged her.

She jumped and opened her eyes. "Oh." Carly rubbed her eyes. "It's you guys. Sam, you can sleep in my room. Freddie I'll give you some blankets and you can sleep in the iCarly studio."

"Why do I have to sleep in there?" Freddie whined.

"Stop complaining." I smacked his stomach.

Carly yawned and sat up. She gave Freddie some blankets and we went to the iCarly studio. "You can sleep on the beanbags," she told him.

"Thanks..." he muttered.

Carly smiled. "Come on, Sam."

We went to Carly's room. When she shut the door the questions just started pouring out of her. "Okay, spill! I want to know everything! From the time I left Nora's house to now!" Carly said.

"Carly, come on, I'm tired, can we please talk about this tomorrow?" I begged.

"Ugh. Fine. You're a fun sucker," Carly mumbled.

Just when I was almost asleep, I heard a cry from downstairs, "OH MY GOD!"

Carly and I shot up. "Spencer." we both said.

**Author's note: Sorry, I've been working on Demigod Hunters. But that story is done now! So now I can just work on iFugitive! Yay! Okay, so I've been reading this book, maybe you guys have heard of it, **_**The Vampire Diaries: the Awakening and the Struggle? **_**So one of the character thinks it would be romantic if your lover or boyfriend or whatever killed you...she said something like "Thank about, their face it the last thing you'll ever see." So what do you guys think? Yes or no? **

**Okay, I know you guys will ask if I don't say this: FREDDIE WILL NOT KILL SAM. That would be a crap ending so I'm not ending it like that. Hope you liked this chapter. Later!**

**-Angel of Darkness1337**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 (Freddie's POV)**

After Sam and Carly left, I got comfortable on the beanbags...or tried to. So deciding I couldn't sleep, I looked around the iCarly studio. What happened to iCarly when I got arrested? Carly and Sam couldn't run the show without a tech-producer.

Then I forgot about iCarly and wanted something to drink. It had been awhile since I had anything. So I went down to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Carly had some Peppy Soda, milk, orange juice, and Mountain-Dew. I grabbed one of the Mountain-Dews and opened it.

A light turned on behind me. I turned around, expecting Carly or Sam. But instead it was Spencer. His face was in complete shock. "OH MY GOD!" Spencer shouted.

"'Ssup?" I said, drinking the Mountain-Dew.

I could hear Carly and Sam rushing down the steps. Spencer looked like he was going to faint. "Spencer! It's okay! Freddie is just staying here for awhile!" Carly raced in front of me.

Sam stood on the steps just watching the show. "Carly! Freddie is a wanted fugitive! He can't stay here!" Spencer protested.

"I'm going back to bed," I told Carly and headed for the stairs.

Sam blocked my way. "No. You are going to stay here until we work this out."

"He's my friend!" Carly shot back.

"I don't care. I'm calling the police." Spencer picked up the phone.

Carly tackled him and took the phone away. "No, you're not!"

"Carly, give me back the phone," Spencer demeaned.

"No! You are going sit down and let us explain." Carly pointed to the couch.

"Fine." Spencer flopped down on the couch.

Carly looked at me. "What do you want me to explain?" I asked.

"Just go over there and explain something," Sam hissed and pushed me.

I walked in front of Spencer. "I was thirsty." I looked over at Carly. "Happy?"

Sam was suddenly next to me and slapped the back of my head. "Look, Spencer, Freddie is a fugitive. But Carly and I aren't willing to let him go back to jail for killing his mother's murderer," Sam told Spencer.

"Whoa." Spencer held up his hands. "You know who killed your mom?"

"Nevel." I drank more of my Mountain-Dew.

"That's crazy! Nevel was, like, twelve! There's no way he killed your mom!" Spencer said.

"I found his lint-brush there. The cops didn't search hard enough. It's possible he didn't _actually _kill her himself, maybe he just watched but I know he is responsible one way or the other," I explained.

"It's still crazy," Spencer mumbled.

"Alright, the point is, Spence, he's still the same Freddie...he's just bad ass...a fugitive and a murderer...that's not that bad," Carly said.

Spencer just looked at her. "A murderer, a bad ass, and a fugitive? 'That's not that bad'? You're kidding, right? I don't want to be sent to jail for helping a murderer!" Spencer told Carly.

"Come on! Don't be a jerk!" Carly protested.

"No!" Spencer shot back.

"Has Freddie _ever _done _anything _to hurt you, Spence? Seriously?" Sam asked.

Spencer didn't answer. "Yeah, that's what I thought," Sam said. "Besides, cut him some slack. Your mom died giving birth to Carly, but Freddie's mom was MURDERED."

"Yes, but now Freddie's a murderer," Spencer muttered.

Carly kicked Spencer's leg. "Spencer!"

"Ow! What!" Spencer yelped.

Sam handed me something behind my back. My gun. Carly saw this and nodded. I pointed the gun at Spencer. "Come on, Spence. Don't make me do this."

"You wouldn't," Spencer said.

"Try me. I killed once and I'll do it again. I don't care." I shrugged.

"Fine. I dare you to point the gun at Sam," Spencer told me.

"Hell, no! Sam is one of the only people I won't shoot," I growled.

"Okay, so you won't shoot Sam, so why would I think you would shoot me?" Spencer asked.

I groaned. "This is getting old." I pressed the gun to Spencer's forehead. "Either help us or I can kill you. If I kill you that means we have the apartment all to ourselves. But that would run out at some point. Someone has to pay rent," I grinned.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the worried look on Carly's face. Spencer wasn't answering me. I pressed the gun harder to his forehead. "Please! Spencer!" Carly begged.

"If you don't answer by the time I count to five, I'm going to shoot you without a second thought," I said. "One...two...three...FOUR -"

"I'll help you!" Spencer cried.

"Swear on the River Styx," I growled.

"The what-"

"Swear!"

"I swear on the River Styx!" he yelped.

I smiled and took the gun away from his forehead. Carly sighed. "Do you have a death wish?" she asked.

"I'm going back to bed," I yawned and headed for the stairs. I gripped the railing and looked over my shoulder at Spencer. "Spence," I said. "I wasn't going to shoot you, I just thought you should know that."

* * *

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes. My gun fell out of my lap. It was on lock so it wouldn't shoot. It was actually on lock when I pressed it to Spencer's forehead. But what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, huh?

I stood up and went downstairs. Spencer was whistling and making eggs. Sam and Carly sat at the table drinking orange juice. "Morning, Freddie," Carly greeted warmly.

"Morning." I sat down in the chair next to Sam. "What are we doing today?"

"I don't know. We need to figure out what to do with you," Sam said.

"Why can't I just stay here?" I asked.

"Because since you escaped from Nora's, the cops will probably want to ask Sam and Carly questions and look for evidence of you in Sam's house and this apartment," Spencer said.

"Don't be so negative," I scoffed.

"He's right, Freddie. We'll probably get a call in the next few days from the police," Carly told me.

"Well, I just hide somewhere else when they come over," I said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. All of our heads shot in the door's direction. Quickly Carly looked out the peephole. She mouthed, "It's the cops!" to us.

"Shit!" I breathed. "Where should I hide?"

"The air-vent!" Spencer hissed.

Sam moved Spencer's robot and opened the air-vent. I put my feet in first and slid inside the vent. Actually, I didn't think I'd fit but I did. Sam put the vent back on and moved the robot back. A knock came from the door again. "Hold on!" Spencer yelled.

He quickly ran over to the door and opened it. I could see three men standing in the hallway. The middle one had a brown hat on and a long brown coat. He held up a wallet, "I'm Detective Grant, and these two officers beside me are Rick and Luke Johnson."

"May we come in?" Rick asked.

"Sure." Spencer motioned them in.

The three men stepped in the apartment. Detective Grant looked around at the apartment. "I'm sure that you are aware, Fredward Benson has escaped from jail and is on the run from the police," the Detective said.

"Yes, I am. It makes me worry because I'm afraid he might come after Carly. He did kill that boy," Spencer acted.

"Nevel Papperman," Luke said.

Spencer nodded. "Yes, well, Carly Shay, your sister, and Samantha Puckett are both of Mr. Benson's friends, correct?" Detective Grant asked.

"_Were _his friends," Spencer corrected.

The Detective smiled weakly. "I believe that they all had a web show, iCarly?"

"That's right. But after Freddie was arrested, iCarly no longer happened. He was the tech-producer and they couldn't find a replacement," Spencer explained.

"How sad that it all ended because of Mr. Benson." the Detective shook his head. "But might I ask if we can question Carly and Samantha?"

"If you want to go ahead," Spencer said.

Carly and Sam sat down on the couch. Luke pulled a notebook and pen out. Rick looked around the room. The Detective sat in a chair. "So how did you two feel about Freddie's...crime?" the Detective asked.

Carly: I was shocked. Freddie was always such a nice person. I couldn't believe it when he was arrested!

Sam: Well, it kind of ruined my night because he was my date for this dance at our school. I mean, I was suprised like mostly everybody was.

Question: Did he ever show any signs that he might have been planning a murder?

Carly: Well, he was living with me because all his family members live far away. He was pretty quiet after his mom's murder. Most of the time, he was in his room.

Sam: No, I didn't see anything wrong with him other than his look and personality. He was like a male me!

Question: What are you like, Samantha?

Sam: I'm a tomboy. Honestly, grades in school mean very little to me. I like to play pranks on people in my school. Freddie was kind of like my partner in crime after his mom's death.

The questioning went on for what felt like hours. I was really starting to sweat in the air-vent. It was so uncomfortable. I almost just felt like giving myself up just so I could get out of the vent. When the questions ended, I could hear Rick walk over to the kitchen. "There are only three of you, so why do you have four plates out?" he asked Spencer.

"Oh, I'm putting bacon on the forth plate," Spencer lied. "By the way, gentlemen, our food is going to be cold so I'm going to ask you to please leave."

"As you wish," the Detective said. "But one more question."

"Shoot," Sam said.

"Are you three hiding fugitive, Fredward Benson, here?" he asked.

"No," Sam said firmly.

The Detective nodded. "Thank you for your time. Good-bye." The men left the apartment.

Sam and Carly pulled me out of the vent. "Ew! You're all sweaty!" Carly squealed.

"Get over it," I hissed.

Well, our food was cold anyway. But as least, I was still free from prison. Though, the Detective and the two officers were gone for now, it wasn't the last time I would see them.

**Author's note: I don't have much to say about this chapter...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 (Freddie's POV)**

The next day, I was sitting on the couch watching the news. It was about me.

"Teenage, fugitive, Freddie Benson, is still on the run. The police have arrested Nora Dirshlett in Gary, Indiana. She is suspected to have hidden Benson at her house. Though, she denies ever having any contact with Benson again after she was arrested for keeping him, Sam Puckett, and Carly Shay locked in her basement," the news reporter lady said.

I felt a little guilty. The cops would find Sam's or my DNA somewhere in Nora's house. She would go to jail...again. But I guess that was her fault. She could just tell them where I was.

"Hey, Freddie, have you heard anything about Nora?" Carly said, coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, she's been arrested. The cops are questioning her," I told Carly. "Where's Sam?"

"Taking a shower," Carly replied. "That stinks Nora has been arrested. I wish there was something we could do for her."

There was a knock at the door. Carly looked out the peephole. "What do you need, Gibby?" she asked.

"I know Freddie is in there so you might as well just open the door," Gibby said.

I grabbed the handle on the door and quickly opened it. I grabbed Gibby's shirt and pulled him in then shut the door. "What are you doing here?" I asked Gibby.

"I just thought I'd come by and see how you were doing." Gibby flopped on the couch. "So you went back that crazy girl's house?"

"It's not like I really had a choice," I growled.

"You could have stayed at my house," Gibby said.

"Really?" I asked.

"No," Gibby replied. "My mom would have found you in a day."

"Freddie, when Sam gets out of the shower, we'll talk about what we are going to do with you, okay?" Carly said.

"Fine, but you make me feel like I'm a puppy or something," I muttered.

"You're a bad puppy that's wanted by the cops," Carly told me.

I made a face at her. Carly smiled and went to the kitchen. Spencer came out of the back. "Hey, guys, I'm going to buy a gun," he said.

"What? Why?" Carly asked.

"Well, we need 'protection', right?" Spencer replied.

"From what? Freddie?" Carly said.

"If I buy a gun, then I could tell the police, if they come here again, that I have it for protection in case Freddie shows up. Pretty smart, right?" Spencer asked.

"Or pretty stupid," I mumbled.

"Spencer, if you buy a gun, there's always the possibility that you bought the gun for Freddie and the cops are going to wonder about that," Carly said.

"Wait. The gun is for _me, _right?" I asked Spencer.

"Of course," he nodded.

"Sweet!" I said.

"Freddie!" Carly slapped my shoulder.

"Ow! What?" I yelped.

"Guns are bad," she scolded me.

"Yeah, if you're shooting someone!" I protested.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Just go, Spencer. Buy a stupid gun."

Spencer left and Sam came out of the back, dressed in Carly's clothes. She took one look at Gibby and asked, "What's Gibby doing here?"

"I don't know. He just wanted to see if Freddie was really here, I guess," Carly shrugged.

* * *

When Spencer came back he showed us the gun he bought. Carly was drinking Peppy Cola and spit it across the room when she saw the gun. "YOU BOUGHT A SHOTGUN?" she cried.

"Oh, that's what this is? The guy was going on and on about the history of it and I didn't pay attention," Spencer told us.

"You bought a gun and didn't even know what it was?" I asked.

"I just picked the one that I thought was the coolest," Spencer shrugged.

"Dude, a Shotgun looks like a toy when you compare it to an AK-47," Sam said.

"Seriously, why didn't you just buy a pistol?" Carly asked.

"I think you should have gotten an Elephant Gun," Gibby put in.

Spencer hugged the Shotgun to his chest. "Ah! You're all Shotgun haters! I think it's the coolest gun ever!" Spencer told us.

"Did you even buy bullets?" Carly asked.

"Yes." Spencer put a box of bullets on the table.

We all sat down at the kitchen table. "Gibby, you can leave now," Sam said.

"No way, man! Helping a fugitive is fun! I don't want to go back to my boring life!" Gibby said.

"Okay, but you have to swear that you will not turn me in, or I'll have to shoot you," I told Gibby.

"Got it," Gibby smiled.

"Alright, so Freddie is wanted by the cops. The police probably suspect us of helping him," Carly said.

"Well, if I stay hidden long enough, would they just leave me alone?" I asked.

"No! Freddie, you killed Nevel. His family isn't going to stop looking for you until they die," Spencer told me. "If someone killed Carly, I wouldn't stop looking for them until I found them."

"I can't stay hidden forever! Hell, I don't want to be thirty and be living in Sam's basement!" I protested.

"What makes you think I'd let you live in my basement?" Sam asked.

"Because you love me and you know it," I smiled.

"Uh...I have an idea," Gibby cut in.

"What?" Carly asked.

"Well, some countries in the world don't have extraction treaties with the US," Gibby explained. "So you could go to one of those countries."

"I hate to tell you, Gib, but I can't pull, like, three grand out of my ass," Spencer said.

"It's a good idea," Carly muttered.

"Well, by the time, Spencer can come up with that kind of money, I'll be rotting in a jail cell or worse," I said.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you Freddie?" Carly asked.

"Yes, I am. If I want to live the rest of my life without having to worry about cops, we'll have to find that money somehow. We have the tools, now all we need to do is plan," I said.

"Freddie, I don't see where this is going," Sam told me.

"We're going to have to find the money and fast. The clock is ticking. We're going to have to rob banks. That will give us all the money we need," I said.

**Author's note: Oh! And the cheesiness just got more cheesy! Sorry, this chapter is really short, but I really wanted to end it this way. Almost 50 reviews? Thanks guys!**

**Bleach Munky-Looks like I'll be using your idea after all. Thanks for your awesome idea. **

**HayHaygirl404-Sorry, I didn't feel like writing this on the last chapter. But I know the Nevel idea is cheesy...Honestly, I think this story should win firstplace at a cheesy contest. But hey, Freddie's mom had to be killed by someone. **

**gameandtvaddict123-I'm not sure how long I'm going to keep this story going. I am going to try and make it between 15-20 chapters. But it might go a little longer than that. I know how I what to end iFugitive, but no spoilers!**

**-Angel of Darkness1337**

**P.S. I am not one of those people who think guns are the best things ever invented and aren't bad unless they are shooting someone. I don't hate guns. I just think they're cool. But hey, like that one person that I don't remember their name said, "It's not the gun that kills, it's the person that pulled the trigger." or something like that anyway. Freddie might be killing people in up coming chapters! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 (Freddie's POV)**

Everyone starred at me with a blank look. Sam's mouth hung open. They were looking at me as though I had just killed someone right in front of them. "What?" I asked.

"You're not serious," Spencer said.

"No, I am totally serious," I told them.

"Dude, I'm not going to help you rob a bank," Sam said.

"Didn't you guys watch _Public Enemies_? John Dillinger robbed how many banks? He didn't get caught! Well, he didn't get caught robbing a bank anyway," I said.

"Freddie, the only reason I watched that movie was because Johnny Depp was in it. He's, like, one of sexiest men in the world," Carly sighed.

I looked at Sam. "What about you? I doubt you just watched it for Johnny Depp's pretty face."

"Well, that was part of it. But I like gun fights and stuff in movies so I thought it looked cool." Sam shrugged.

"Okay, the point is, John Dillinger did it, so can we," I said.

"Yeah, but John Dillinger was, like, the criminal master mind of his time," Carly noted.

"Maybe so, but Melvin Purvis isn't around to hunt me down is he?" I asked Carly.

"No, but Detective Grant is," Carly snapped.

"Don't worry about him," I told her. They all were still giving me blank looks. "Guys, look, if we do this, I can leave. I'll move to a different country. Live my life. Do what I want. If we don't, just know that I'll either be rotting in a jail cell or dead. So are you in or what?"

I put my hand in the middle of the table. Sam slowly put her hand on my mine, "I'm in."

"Heck, I'll do it. I've got nothing better to do." Gibby put his hand in.

"Alright." Spencer put his hand in.

"Carly Girl?" Sam asked.

Carly bit her lip. I knew she didn't want to do it. She wasn't that kind of girl. Carly just wanted to be normal, like everyone else. To my surprise, she put her hand in, "I'll do it."

* * *

Later, that night I was looking at a map of Seattle. I was looking at all the banks located in Seattle and everything that surrounded them. I honestly couldn't believe Carly had agreed. The only problem was, I need more people to help. Well, people that were willing to help.

"Knock, knock." Sam knock on the doorframe of my room at Carly's apartment.

"Hey, come in," I smiled.

She sat down on my bed. "What are you looking at?" Sam asked me.

"Some maps of Seattle," I said.

Sam came up beside me and starred at the map. "You're serious about this, aren't you?" she whispered.

"Yeah. Sam, I don't want to run my whole life," I told her.

"I know that. But you didn't even want to know how _I _felt about it," Sam said.

I sighed. "Okay, fine. How do _you _feel about it?"

"It scares the hell out of me. I don't want to be that girl that gets to see her criminal boyfriend die in front of her," Sam snapped.

"Sam, you're NOT going to be that girl," I told Sam.

"How do you know? How do you know you won't just end up like John Dillinger? Go out to the movies and get shot down when the movie is over?" Sam questioned.

As much as I loved Sam, she was really starting to annoy me with questions. I pinned her against the wall. "I'm only going to say this one more time: You. Are. Not. Going. To. Be. That. Girl," I said. "In the end, John Dillinger got careless. As many people as there were looking for him, he should have never gone out to a movie. But he did. And he got caught. He can't take it back. But, Sam, I swear to you, I'm not going to get careless."

Sam put her hand on my chest and looked at the floor. "Freddie, you can't promise me anything."

"Don't be like that." I lifted up her chin. "I'll keep my promise. And when I get the money to get out of here, I'm taking you with me."

"I can't just drop everything and leave with you, Freddie!" Sam told me. "I have a life. I don't know if I'm willing to leave it all behind for you."

"Look, Sam, all I know is that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't do that in America. What would be the point of me running away to a different country, if I didn't get to see you?" I asked.

Sam pursed her lips. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Sam wasn't usually a person that cried. I barely ever saw her cry. "Hey, hey. Don't get all teary eyed on me." I wiped away the tears.

She tried to smile, but couldn't. I picked her up bridal style and set her on the bed. I lay down next to her and wrapped my arms around her. Sam sobbed into my chest. Shorty after, she was asleep. I rested my head on her's and fell asleep.

* * *

"That is so cute," someone said.

I opened my eyes and blinked. Carly was standing in the doorway with her cell phone. Before I could say anything, Carly snapped a picture. Sam woke up and looked over at Carly. "Carls! Not cool!" she scolded.

"But you guys are so cute!" Carly squeaked.

"Give me the phone!" Sam leaped off the bed at Carly.

Carly screamed ran out of the room. Sam chased after her. I yawned and flexed my shoulder. Yeah, I didn't have the energy to run after them. I rolled on my back and reached for the remote on my nightstand. After I grabbed it, I flipped the TV on.

News stations were still going on about me. How "horrible it was to kill Nevel" or "what drove him to kill". It was all crap. They didn't know the first thing about me. I was tempted to call the news station, but then they could track the call and Carly would be arrested.

I looked over at the clock. It was nine. It seemed like it was later. I swung my feet off the bed and turned the TV off. I could hear Sam and Carly shouting from downstairs. Sighing, I started walking down the hallway. Gibby walked passed me.

"Whoa, Gib, what are you still doing here?" I stopped him.

"I slept over. I didn't really feel like walking home." Gibby shrugged.

"Cool," I said and walked down the stairs.

Sam and Carly were still fighting over the phone. I didn't see the phone in Carly or Sam's hands. Instead it was on the floor. Sam was reaching for it and Carly had a hold of Sam's feet. "Let me go, Carly!" Sam cried.

"Never!" Carly shot back.

I sighed and knelt down and picked the phone up. Sam got out of Carly grip on her feet and stood up. "Good job, Freddie," she smiled and held out her hand.

"Please, don't!" Carly came up beside Sam.

I handed Carly her phone and sat down at the table. "Freddie! Why did you do that?" Sam demanded.

"It's not my phone." I shrugged.

"Ha!" Carly grinned and pointed at Sam.

"You're such a nub," Sam growled.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, I am."

"Hey, Freddie, are we going to rob a bank with just us?" Spencer asked.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"I meant, is it just going to be Carly, Sam, Gibby, you, and me robbing the banks or do you think we need more people?" Spencer said.

"I think we could use a few more people. It would be a good idea to not rob every bank with the same people all the time. Carly, I've got an idea." I looked at Carly.

"Okay, what?" Carly asked.

"Do you still have our look-alikes's phone numbers?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Think about it. The cops could mistake my look-alike for me," I told her.

"So you just want to use them? To save yourself?" Carly sounded shocked.

I just looked at her. "Can you just call them and ask if they can come over?"

"And what would you like me to tell them when they ask 'why'?" Carly asked.

"Lie. Say you're trying to get iCarly back up and you want them to be there," I suggested.

* * *

I actually got Carly to lie. Well, with Sam's help. Carly called them and they said they'd come over. Spencer removed all the phones from the living room. Honestly, I was wishing this meeting wouldn't go bad. If it did, I might have to shoot them.

**Author's note: You guys are probably wondering why Freddie is...different, right? Well, guys, he's a wanted fugitive. Sorry, if you like old Freddie, but old Freddie is gone. And this story will start to get a more..."clear" plot in the next few chapters.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 (Freddie's POV)**

Our look alikes were knocking at the door at three. "Freddie, go hide in the back for minute!" Carly hissed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because they're going to freak if they see you as soon as they walk in," she replied.

Sam came up behind me and pushed me into Spencer's room. "Stay." Sam said it like I was a dog or something.

I heard our look alikes come in. The door shut behind them. I could hear someone locking the door. Wow. Sounds traveled amazingly in Spencer's room. "Go ahead and sit down." I heard Carly say.

Footsteps were coming to Spencer's door. Sam opened the door and threw me my gun. "Where's my shotgun?" I whined.

"You don't want them to have a heart attack," Sam scoffed. "Anyway, Carly wants you to come out now."

I nodded and put the gun in the back pocket of my jeans. I followed Sam out to the living room. Sam walked over by Carly. I stopped by Spencer's robot. Our look alikes turned their heads around and looked at me. I could see Carly's look alike jump out of the seat. She rushed toward the door.

I pulled my gun out and pointed it at her. "I don't want to shoot you, please step away from the door."

Carly's look alike took her hand away from the door. She walked back over to the couch and sat down. "We're not really here for iCarly, are we?" Sam's look alike said.

"Nope. Sorry," I told them.

"You guys tricked us over here...again," my look alike muttered.

"Yes, well, this time, you won't be sitting here doing nothing," I growled.

"Okay, then, what are we going to be doing? Are you going to shoot us or something?" Carly's look alike asked me.

I walked in front of them. "Let's not get ahead of our selves. First, I don't want to call you 'Carly's look alike', 'Sam's look alike', and 'my look alike'. So I would like to know your names. Just first name, please."

"I'm Malese." Carly's look alike folded her arms.

"I'm Annie and you're cute," Sam's look alike giggled. **(A/N: This will probably the only time you will see me write the word "giggled". I hate that word.)**

I glanced at Sam and she rolled her eyes. "And I am Gabriel," my look alike told me.

"And you all know me, Freddie. Any questions?" I asked.

"Yeah." Malese raised her hand. "Did you really kill that kid?"

I frowned. "Okay, I'm really NOT going to answer that because I've had to answer it a hundred times. I know you all are just bursting to ask me about the murder, but instead of telling you the story, I'm just going to skip to the point: I want you guys to help me rob a bank."

All three of the look alikes started cracking up. I looked over at Sam and Carly. They both shrugged. I pretended to cough. Gabriel said, "You're not serious!"

I pointed the gun at the look alikes. They stopped laughing. "This isn't a joke. I'm a dangerous fugitive and I will kill you if you don't help me," I growled.

"Whoa! Dude! Chill!" Gabriel held up his hands.

"Why do you need to rob a bank?" Annie asked.

"I can't stay in the US. If I do, they'll catch me and I'll go back to jail. And I don't feel like going back to that hellhole anytime soon. I need the money to leave the country," I explained.

"What's in it for us?" Malese raised an eye brow.

"Alright, if four of us steal a million dollars, we'll split it. Two-hundred and fifty thousand dollars each. How does that sound?" I said.

Gabriel looked at Malese and Annie. "Hey, I don't know what you guys think, but that sounds like a pretty damn good deal to me," he told the girls. Gabriel looked at me and stood up. "I'm in."

"So if I do it I can be around you?" Annie looked at me.

I felt my face turn red. "Uh...I guess."

She smiled. "Okay, then. I'm in."

"I might as well," Malese muttered.

I grinned. "So we're all at an agreement?"

The look alikes nodded. Cool. So it looked like I had my own team of bank robbers.

* * *

The next day, Spencer called his buddy, Socko, and asked if his sister, Barb, could come over and cut our hair.**(A/N: Ha! Get it? Barb? Barber? I crack myself up. Joking.) **For an extra thirty bucks she wouldn't say a word about me staying there.

Barb cut my Mohawk off, which kinda pissed me off. But if it kept me from getting caught fine. When she was done with my hair it looked emo. Hair was covering my right eye. I really did look emo.

"So do you like it?" Barb asked.

"Uh...Yeah. It's great. No one would guess it's me," I said.

Barb smiled and started chewing a piece of gum. "See, I always wanted my own shop. But until I get enough money, I'm stuck with working at the hair place down the street."

I nodded and put the money in her hand. "Well, good luck with that. Thanks for the haircut. It really means a lot to me."

Barb ruffled my new hairdo. "Don't worry, kid. I won't tell any one," she winked.

Then Barb gave Malese, Annie, Gibby, and Gabriel all haircuts. Gabriel's haircut looked like mine. Carly and Sam got there hair cut like Malese and Annie. Sam and Annie argued about what haircut they were getting. In the end, they both ended up just getting trims. Gibby just got his hair trimmed. Carly and Malese's hair came up to their shoulders.

Barb left after she cut Spencer's hair. His hair looked, honestly, the same. Sam took one look at my hair and said, "You look emo."

"Shit, Freddie, why did you let her cut it like that?" Carly asked.

"I just needed to change my hair style, jeez," I said.

"Whatever you say...emo," Carly said.

"Carly," I frowned.

"Okay, fine! It's not my fault your hair looks weird." Carly walked away.

Sam brushed some hair out of my eye. "Even though you look emo, I think you still look cute," she smiled.

Sam, Carly, Spencer, and our look alikes sat at the table. "Alright, we will be robbing a bank tomorrow," I said. "Since we only have two guns, so Gabriel and I will take the guns. Malese and Annie will both have knives."

"And what do we do?" Sam pointed to herself, Carly, and Spencer.

"Sam, you will stand out side and act like a beggar. If we have company, step in front of the window," I told her.

"What window?"

"Any window. Spencer and Carly you two will sit in the car. But keep your faces hidden," I said.

"What about me?" Gibby asked.

"Gibby, you will be by a police station and call if they start to leave," I said.

Tomorrow was going to be fun.

**Author's note: Fun fact-Malese, Annie, and Gabriel are the names of the actors that play the Carly, Sam, and Freddie's look alikes. I didn't feel like giving them last names though.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 (Freddie's POV)**

Everyone was in place. Sam was standing outside. If the cops were coming she would step in front of a window. Meanwhile, Carly and Spencer were sitting in a car that Socko's cousin, Auto, gave to them. They would pick us up when we were done.

Strangely, Carly, Sam, and Spencer didn't want any of the money we stole. Gibby said he was just bored and didn't need the money. Not that I was complaining. That just meant more money for me. I made sure that Malese, Annie, and Gabriel's faces weren't able to be seen by the cameras. It was okay if they knew I was robbing a bank but I didn't want them to get arrested.

I was wearing baggy pants which I could actually strap my shotgun to my leg and no one would notice. Malese, Annie, and Gabriel were coming around the back with masks on. _Fifth Third Bank _was written everywhere in the bank. There was a fish blow sitting by the counter. I looked at the fish inside. One was floating at the top of the blow. The other swam around happily, probably because it had the whole blow to itself now.

There weren't many people in the bank. A man was talking at the counter. A woman and her daughter were sitting in waiting chairs. Then everyone that worked there was at their station.

I pulled out my shotgun and yelled, "Everyone get on the floor!"

People screamed and did as I told them. The look alikes came out with their masks on. The mother was protecting her daughter. I felt a little bad about that. I saw someone reaching for something. I raced over to them and kicked their ribs. They fell over in pain.

"Get everyone out in the center of the bank where I can see them!" I commanded.

Once all the people were out in the open. We made them lay face down on the floor with their hands behind their backs where we could see them. "Go through their bags, pockets, anything they could have a cell phone in," I told the look alikes.

A man on the floor looked at me. "Hey, I know you. You're that fugitive that killed that kid!"

I looked him and grinned. "Guilty."

There was a look of shock and horror on his face. Gabriel went over to the door and flipped the sign from _open _to _closed._ Then one of the girls threw me a bag. "Which one of you people has the keys to the vault?" I questioned.

No answer.

I pushed the mother away from her child and pulled the girl up and held a gun to her head. "If no one comes foreword, then I guess this little girl doesn't mean anything," I laughed.

"Mommy!" the girl screamed.

Her mother was begging me to let her daughter go and take her instead. "Please! Someone bring the keys!" the girl's mother pleaded.

A man with black hair stood up and showed me the keys. I motioned for him to come closer. I released the little girl and grabbed the man's suit. "You are going to take me to the vault and open it. Then you're going to help me put the money in this bag," I whispered in his ear.

He nodded and took me to the vault. There had to be fifty keys on the ring. His fingers were trembling. This was taking to long. It was like he was stalling. "Hurry up," I hissed.

"I-I'm trying to find the right one," he stammered.

I punched his face and his nose started to bleed. "I think you're stalling; prove me wrong and open that damn vault! Or I swear to God, I will shoot you right now!" I snarled.

Almost instantly he found the right key and unlocked the vault. I grinned, "Thank you." I threw the bag to him. "I want you to put the money in that bag. When I leave, I want at least a million dollars or I'll come after you," I told him.

He started opening cases and pulling out stacks of money. I watched the door. "So tell me about yourself, key man," I said.

"M-My name is Brad. I live alone in an apartment," I heard him tell me.

"Ah, you're single. You should really find a girl, dude. So any pets? Family?" I asked.

"No. My apartment doesn't allow pets. My mom, who was my last family member left, died a month ago," he said.

"Yeah, my mom died not to long ago, too."

"I know. One week you were all over the news, 'sixteen year old's mother killed'. The next week if was 'sixteen year old sent to jail for killing a twelve year old boy'," Brad recalled.

I turned around. The bag was almost full. Good. "Alright, that's enough." I grabbed the bag. "Oh, and, Brad, I'm sorry," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"For the bloody nose and this." I hit his head with the end of my shotgun.

He blacked out and fell on the ground. I rushed out to the center of the bank. "Time to go," I yelled.

Gabriel opened the front door. As we were walking out, Malese cried, "He's going for the phone!"

I couldn't think. The fear of being caught and taken to jail again consumed me. I whipped around and aimed my shotgun. I fired. Then I saw who I had shot. It was the little girl's mother. My heart started beating faster.

Mommy!" the little girl cried.

Now, that little girl would be in the position I was in after my mom died. I wished I could have taken back what I had just done. "No," I said under my breath.

I fell backwards. The shotgun fell out of my hands. I couldn't rip my eyes from the little girl and her dying mother. I couldn't hear anything. Time seemed to stand still.

_"Freddie!" _someone yelled.

**Sam's POV**

I saw Freddie fall on the ground. He was looking at something inside the bank. I had heard his gun go off but I didn't see who it had hit.

"Freddie!" I yelled.

"I killed her," he whispered.

I looked in the bank. He had panicked and shot a woman. I didn't see what was really wrong until I saw her child come rushing foreword. My phone rang. It was a text from Gibby: _The cops r on their way!_

"Shit," I cursed.

Spencer and Carly pulled up in the car. I grabbed Freddie arm and put it over my shoulder. "I killed her," he repeated.

"Sshh, it's okay," I told him.

"No! I killed her!" he cried.

Gabriel took the bag and threw it in the car. I pushed Freddie in. I climbed in beside him. He was trembling. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. The car was kinda big so Malese and Annie could sit on the floor. "

"Freddie, what happened?" Gabriel pulled off his mask.

Freddie didn't answer. Gabriel handed me the bag with the money in it. "How much is in it?" I asked, starring in awe at all the bills.

"We'll have to count it when we get back to the apartment," Annie told me.

* * *

Freddie was still out of it when we got back to Carly's apartment. Lucky, no one saw us when we came up the stairs. I made Freddie sit on the couch as Annie and Spencer began pulling the money out of the bag. Freddie was starring at the floor. He was in total shock.

Carly sat on the other side of Freddie. "Sam, why don't you take Freddie upstairs and wash the sweat off his face?"

I nodded and helped Freddie up. He dragged his feet across the floor. I practically had to carry him up the stairs. I took him to his room. He sat on his bed and continued to look at the floor. I went in the bathroom and ran water over a washrag.

Then I came back into Freddie's room and knelt in front of him. I wiped the rag around his face. He didn't move. "I killed her," he said so low I could barely hear him.

"I know. It's okay," I told him.

Then suddenly Freddie pulled the rag away from his face and gripped my wrist. "No, it's not okay! Because of me that little girl will suffer just like I did when my mom was killed!"

"Then why did you do it?" I demanded.

Freddie let go of my wrist and walked over to the window. "I panicked! The thought of going back to jail scares the shit outta me!"

"Okay, then you didn't mean to," I said.

"No, it is my fault!" he cried.

"Freddie, calm down-"

"No! I will as sure as hell not calm down! I killed a kid's mother! I would never want anyone to suffer losing one of their parents! Now that little girl will suffer like I did!" Freddie slammed his right fist into a lamp.

He didn't cry out when the glass entered his hand. Freddie just stood there as blood dripped from his hand. I quickly stood up and walked over to him. I gently brought his right hand up. He tried to jerk it back but I said, "Let me see."

Freddie put on a puppy dog face. His hand was pretty bad. "Carly!" I called.

"I-I am sorry," Freddie told me.

Carly came into the room. "My God! Freddie, what did you do to your hand?"

* * *

Carly gladly took the glass out of Freddie's hand. We made him lay on his bed and I knelt next to the bed. I let him hold my hand so he could squeeze it when the pain was too much. Freddie just looked at me the whole time and didn't even pay attention to his hand.

The look alikes and Spencer came in after Carly was done with Freddie's hand. "How much money did we make?" Freddie asked.

"Well if we counted right, there was two million dollars in that bag," Spencer said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 (Freddie's POV)**

My hand throbbed at my side. I shouldn't have punched the lamp but it was like I didn't have control of my actions anymore. No matter what I did, I couldn't stop thinking about that little girl. She was just like me - apart from the whole fugitive thing.

One question kept popping into my mind: could I kill again? I didn't know. Killing Nevel was easy when I thought about what he did to my mother. But I wasn't thinking when I shot that woman.

Spencer had said we made about two million bucks. That was double the pay each of us would get. My head was spinning. I saw my shotgun lying next to my foot. I picked it up and pointed it to my head. If I killed myself, I wouldn't make anyone else suffer. I shut my eyes and was going to pull the trigger on the count of five.

_One...Two...Three...Four..._"STOP!" Sam grabbed the gun and took the bullets out. "What the hell _are you doing_?"

I shrugged. "If I kill myself, I wouldn't hurt anyone else."

Sam looked like she wanted to punch me. She pursed her lips. "What about Carly and Spencer? What about _me?_ Do you think I wouldn't care if you died? Did you ever think how it would effect any of your friends?"

"No," I admitted.

Sam slapped me as tears rolled down her cheeks. My face was stinging. "Don't ever do that again," Sam said.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Sam leaned the shotgun against the wall. Her eyes looked hurt. Sam knelt in front of me. "Just don't do that again," she told me.

I put my hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry. Really. I won't do it again. I wasn't thinking."

Tears formed in her eyes. She buried her face in my chest. I ran my hand over Sam's curly blonde hair. Why hadn't I thought about Sam when I was about to kill myself?

* * *

The next morning, I went downstairs and didn't see the look alikes or Gibby anywhere. Spencer was working on something. "Hey, Spence, what are you making?" I asked.

"Godzilla," Spencer said.

"Cool. Where are Malese, Annie, Gabriel, and Gibby?"

"Their parents wanted them home." Spencer continued on his sculpture of Godzilla. "They said last night that they would drop by today."

I walked over to the counter and got a Life Bar. Carly and Sam came down the steps. "Morning, guys," Carly smiled brightly.

My eyes shoot toward Sam. Had she told them about my attempted suicide last night? Sam smiled weakly at me and flopped on the couch. Carly leaned over the counter. "Freddie," she hissed.

I stopped chewing my Life Bar and looked at her. "Hm?"

"Sam has been acting weird since last night, what's up?" Carly whispered.

I shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Well, you are her boyfriend," Carly mumbled.

"Okay, then, I'm sorry, Carly, I don't know." I ate more of my Life Bar.

Carly cracked a smile. "What happened to our old dorky, tech nerd?"

"He went to jail," I frowned.

Carly walked over to Sam and sat down. There was a knock on the door. Carly scrambled to the door and looked out the peephole. "Cops," she mouthed to me.

"Back to the air vent," I muttered.

Spencer had already opened the vent. I climbed in and Spencer put the vent back on. Detective Grant was at the door. "Good morning, Miss Shay," he smiled. "May I come in?"

"Be my guest." Carly stepped aside.

The Detective came in and looked around. "Have you seen Mr. Benson?" he asked.

"Detective, why would we have seen him? He's a wanted fugitive on the run," Carly said.

"Yes, well, since you have not seen the news this morning, Mr. Benson has robbed a _Fifth Third Bank. _Not that far away from here, I believe," Detective Grant told Carly.

"I just woke up so I haven't had a chance to watch TV yet." Carly shrugged.

"I see," the Detective said. He looked at Sam who was, now, eating a frozen hot dog. Detective Grant rose an eye brow. "Weren't you here last time I stopped by?"

Sam chewed on the hot dog and frowned at him. "I sleep over a lot. Is that a problem?"

"No, no. Do you have problems at home?" Detective Grant asked.

"You're kinda nosy. And no. I just like it here is all. I just don't feel like meeting my mother's five minutes boyfriends," Sam said.

"Mr. Shay," Grant said in an annoyed voice.

"Hm?" Spencer looked up from his Godzilla.

"I hear you have bought a shotgun. What for?" the Detective asked.

"What? You looked up what I've bought in the past week? Sam's right you're nosy. It was for protection. I don't want Freddie coming here and thinking that he can just come in and ask for money or something," Spencer lied.

"Hm," the Detective sighed. "Strange that a few days after you bought a shotgun, Mr. Benson was able to rob a bank."

"What are you saying, Detective? That you think we're keeping Freddie here?" Carly asked.

The Detective looked at Carly. "That is _exactly _what I think. I think that you and your friend here," he pointed to Sam. "Are the ones that took Benson to Grey, Indiana to stay with Nora Dirshlett. Then when Samantha and Benson were spotted they escaped into the woods and somehow got aboard a plane and flew here - where you've been hiding them."

Sam stood up and poked the Detective's chest. "What's your problem? How many damn times are we going to have to tell you? Freddie. Benson. Is. Not. Here. How should we know where he is? Like, we would help a fugitive, please!"

"Detective, that's an interesting story, but it's not true and I think you've over stayed your welcome," Carly said.

The Detective smiled, though I could tell he was pissed. "I see. Good-bye. Have a nice day."

He left and Carly shut and locked the door behind him. Sam and Spencer pulled me out of the vent. Paint got all over my t-shirt from Spencer's hands. "Carly, I gotta say, you're getting better at lying," I laughed.

"Thanks," she smiled.

Spencer went back to his Godzilla and Carly began pouring some cereal. Sam pursed her lips and put her hand on her hips. She looked worried. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I whispered.

Sam nodded and we went up stairs to the iCarly studio. I shut the door and looked at Sam. "So why didn't you tell them?" I asked.

"Tell them about what?" Sam was playing dumb.

"About my...'attempted suicide'," I said.

"What? Did you want me to?" Sam growled.

"No - "

"If I had told them, Carly and Spencer would have never looked at you the same again. They'd probably think you'd commit suicide when they weren't home or something. I didn't want them to think you were a suicidal freak," Sam explained. "I'll be downstairs."

I grabbed her wrist before she could leave. "Thank you."

"It's no problem," she smiled weakly.

I let go of her wrist and she opened the studio door. "Sam, wait." I shut the studio door.

She turned around to me. "Freddie, you're kinda pinning me to the door. Please, let go."

"I...I don't want you to think I'm suicidal. I wasn't thinking. Right now, I'm just a little confused. I really am sorry...and I won't do it again," I told her.

"Alright, I get it," she said.

I kissed her. But she didn't kiss me back. Sam put her hand on my chest and gently pushed me back a little. I starred into her bright blue eyes.

Then she smiled. "See this in the moment in soap operas that everyone hates. This is when the viewers think that the girl is just being stupid and should forgive him so the show doesn't waste a whole season on the boy and girl getting back together."

I laughed at that. Sam grabbed my shirt and kissed me. She buried her hands in my hair. I smiled into the kiss. She was _so _right about soap operas.

"Sam! Freddie! The look alikes are here!" Carly called.

Sam broke the kiss and grabbed my hand. "Come on."

"Wait. Just for the record you're not mad at me anymore?" I asked.

"Freddie, no matter how hard I try, I can't stay mad at you. So no. I'm not mad at you anymore," Sam smiled brightly at me.

* * *

Malese, Annie, Gabriel, and Gibby were standing in the kitchen. Sam was still holding my hand. It was a little weird because we'd never held hands or anything in front of Carly or Spencer. Annie raised an eye brow at Sam.

"Hey, Gibby isn't a look alike," Sam pointed out.

"How do you know I'm the real Gibby?" Gibby asked.

"What's a hundred and five plus twenty?" Sam questioned.

"Seven!" Gibby cried out.

"Yep, you're the real Gibby," Carly laughed.

"So where are we robbing next? And where's our share?" Malese skipped right to the point.

Spencer pulled out stacks of bills from under the sink. He pushed the first stack to Gabriel, the second to Annie, and the third to Malese. Then gave me the fourth stack. Everyone looked at me. "What?" I said.

"Well, you're the leader of this 'team'. What bank are we robbing next?" Gabriel asked.

"Actually, I think we should get some more guns first. Like, enough for everybody." I shrugged.

I didn't see the bag behind Annie. She put it on the table and pulled five guns out. There were two shotguns and a pistol. I didn't know what the other two were.

Gabriel picked one of the smaller guns up. "This is a TT-33." Then he picked up the other two guns I didn't recognize. "These are Mini Uzis. Gangs usually use them."

"Uh...Where did you guys get those?" I asked.

"Stole them last night." Annie shrugged.

Oh, yes. I could totally work with these people.

**Author's note: Yes, ladies and gentlemen! Freddie is suicidal! I'm just kidding. Freddie will not commit suicide. Oh, and uh, if you haven't seen **_**Public Enemies **_**with Johnny Depp, you should watch it because it's awesome. And that movie is how I got this idea.**

**Don't you guys hate when your favorite TV shows have two characters break then it takes a whole season for them to get over themselves and get back together? Well, I do. So I decided not to make Freddie and Sam break up. Partly because I'm too lazy to write a thousands chapters on how they get back together.**

**Once again, I am not a gun person. But hey, if you play **_**Resident Evil **_**games you might as well know what you're shooting, right? I love my Mini Uzi on **_**Resident Evil: the Darkside Chronicles! **_**It's so helpful! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Later!**

**-Angel of Darkness1337**

**P.S. I don't know how far along this story will be by the time school starts because I'm kinda ahead in chapters...but i start school on August 25. So I will try my best to update. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 (Freddie's POV)**

The bank we robbed was easier to rob than the last one. I felt more..."safe", I guess. Pretty much everyone had a gun. I had gotten over the little girl's mother. If I was going to be a wanted fugitive, I couldn't let killing people get in my way.

"If I count that later and there is less than a million dollars, I'll find you and take your head!" I threatened a bank manger. He was totally panicking. I pointed my shotgun to his back. "Hurry up!"

"Freddie, we're going to have company!" I heard Gabriel yell.

The manger finished putting the money in the bag. This was our third bank robbing. The second time was easy because of the people there being so afraid so they just gave us the money and we left. This was the first time the cops were actually coming.

I grabbed the manger and the bag of money and went out to the center of the bank. "Grab hostages!" I commanded.

Gabriel, Annie, and Malese pulled people out of the crowd. I slung the bag on my back and held my shotgun to the manger's throat. "Keep your masks on, until I say to take them off," I told the look alikes.

"No problem," Annie said.

Malese had her shotgun pointed to a guy that looked like he was sixteen. Annie was pointing her pistol to the throat of a woman with blonde hair. Gabriel had his TT-33 pressed against a male employee. "No one moves! Or we'll shot them!" Malese threatened.

We walked outside. Sure enough, the cops were waiting on us. "WE'RE NOT AFRAID TO SHOOT THEM!" I shouted.

The cops put their weapons down. I glanced at the car Socko's cousin let us use. It was sitting on the corner. I could see that Sam, Carly, and Spencer had masks on. "YOU'RE GOING TO LET US GO TO OUR CAR AND DRIVE AWAY, OR WE'LL SHOOT THESE PEOPLE! DON'T FOLLOW US!" I told the cops.

My plan worked. The cops weren't willing to risk the lives of a few citizens. They were too soft. We pushed the hostages into the car. "Don't take your masks off until we drop them off," I said.

I looked out the back window. The cops weren't following us which was good. "A-Are you going to k-kill us?" the woman asked in a shaky voice.

Laughing, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, "Now, darling, why would I do that? If you don't try anything, I won't have to shoot you or anyone else."

Sam and Carly kept their Uzis on their laps. Spencer was calmly driving out of the city. We drove for thirty minutes before we found the spot we were looking for. A forest. Well, it wasn't a bug forest but it would do. "Get out of the car," I commanded the hostages.

They did as I asked and climbed out of the car. I nodded toward Gabriel and Annie. They got out of the car and grabbed some rope. "Stand against the tree," Gabriel snarled.

The hostages stood against the tree. "Y-You can't just leave us here!" the man cried.

"Yeah, we don't have any food or anything!" the bank employee noted.

I got out of the car and pressed my shotgun to the employee's throat. "We're not going to tie it so tight you won't be able to get out. At the most, it will take you ten minutes to worm your way out of it."

The employee made a squeaking sound and nodded. I lowered my gun and started back to the car. Then I heard a cry. I whipped around and the manger had grabbed Annie's gun and was going to aim it at me. In one swift movement, I aimed my shotgun and fired.

The manger gasped in horror as his blood flew through the air. He hit the ground and his breathing quickened. The employee and woman starred in horror at the sight of the manger's blood. I sighed and walked over to the dying man. The gun was still in his hand. The idiot _actually _tried to shoot me again! I kicked the gun out of his hand.

Gabriel bent down picked his TT-33 up. "You got dirt on my gun," he complained.

"Get over it," I growled. I turned my attention to the manger who had tried to shoot me twice. I knelt down at his side. "It didn't have to be this way, ya know. You could have just let us tie you up. But no, you had to be stupid."

"Maybe, t-the t-thought of b-becoming a h-hero was t-too great," the manger said.

"Well, I guess I'll see you...ya know up there." I stood up and nodded toward the sky.

"If I see you I know I'm not in Heaven," the manger growled. Then his chest stopped going up and down. His eyes starred into nothing.

I shut my eyes for a moment. "Let's go."

"Wait. Freddie, shouldn't we bury the body or something?" Carly asked from the car.

"No. Just finish tying them around the tree," I mumbled and climbed back into the car.

After Gabriel and Annie were done tying up the two remaining hostages, we drove away. I told everyone they could take their mask off. "Man! I couldn't wait to get that thing off!" Gibby said.

"Gibby? What are you doing here? I thought you were at the police station," I said.

"Yeah, Spencer, Carly, and Sam picked me up while you guys were still in the bank. I knew they had gotten a call about a bank robbery so Spencer just decided I should come with them," Gibby explained.

Cool," I said.

* * *

We drove around for hours until the sun set. Then Spencer took us back to the apartment. Gabriel, Carly, and Annie started counting the money once he hit the door. Spencer hadn't said very much the past few days.

"Hey, Spencer, are you okay? I mean, with all _this_," I asked.

He sighed. "Freddie, I just don't know. On one side, yeah, I want to help you because I know you're not a bad kid deep down. But on the other hand, I've seen you kill people. Like that manger and little girl's mom. I feel like that by helping you...I'm going against my dad or something. He protects this country from people that want to disturb the peace and well...that's kinda what you're doing."

"Spencer, this might sound weird, but you have to let go of who you were before. The moment I walked through that door, your life was never going to be the same. So, you have two choices: you can help me make enough money to get the hell outta here or you can turn me in and be a hero," I told him.

Spencer thought about it for a minute. "If I turn you in, that doesn't mean they can't prove I helped you. Honestly, I'd rather not go to jail...Alright, Freddie, I'll help you. But it just might take me more time to get use to seeing you kill people," Spencer said.

I grinned and slapped his back. "Welcome to the dark side."

Sam, Spencer, Malese, Gibby ,and I waited for Carly, Gabriel, and Annie to tell us how much money we made. Carly stood up. So did the rest of us. "Well? How much?" I gulped.

"We made...FIVE MILLION DOLLARS!" Carly cried.

"NO WAY!" Sam screamed.

Everyone started hugging each other. "I can't believe it!" I said. "At this rate, I'll be out of here by next year!"

* * *

Later that night, I picked the lock to my old apartment. I picked it up from Sam. No one had moved in. I guess, no one wanted to live in the apartment where a wanted fugitive had lived. The walls were bare. There wasn't a couch or TV anymore. The owners must have thrown it out.

The moonlight shined through the windows. It was enough light that I didn't have to turn on a light. Wind blew in from an open window. I closed my eyes and let it blow through my brown hair.

It made me think of my mom. What would she say if she could see me now? Who knows? If she was alive, she'd probably die of shock. Never in my whole life had I thought I would kill Nevel Papperman, then break out of jail and stay with my friends. But you can't turn back time.

I looked around my old room. They hadn't taken everything. I kept my Pear Pod hidden because my mom thought someone would steal it. I got on my knees and opened a small vent in my room. I pulled my Pear Pod out and put it in my pocket.

I found the open window. It was the window that led to the balcony. I slipped out the window and looked out of Seattle. At one point, I would have thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Not now. All I saw it as was just another city, filled with bloodthirsty murderers.

Yeah, I had killed but one was for revenge, one was an accident, and the last one was self defense. And I didn't care anymore. The only thing that _really _matter to me was Sam. But she was it. If Carly or the other died, would I be sad? Yes, but I could go on with life. But Sam? Not so much.

"Freddie?" someone said behind me.

I turned around. "Hey, Sam. What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just seeing what you were doing." Sam climbed out on the balcony with me.

"You know, this is where we had our first kiss," I said.

"I know. I remember," Sam sighed.

"We never finished our dance at school," I noted.

"Gee, and _who's_ fault was _that_?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Hey, we could finish our dance if you wanted. I have my Pear Pod," I offered.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Hell, why not?"

I took my Pear Pod out and gave Sam one of the earphone and I put the other one in my ear. I turned on my Pear Pod and went to a song I knew she's remember.

_Did I tell I knew your name  
But it seems that I've lost it  
Did I tell you it's my own game  
This is not your problem_

_I don't know if I'm gonna change  
Wasting time and another day_

_I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
*I keep running away  
Even from the good things*_

_Did I tell you it's not that bad  
Sitting over here dreaming  
Did I tell you I'm right on track  
This time I mean it_

Sam smiled. "This is Running Away by AM, right?"

I nodded.

"This was the song we-well you- were listening to when we kissed," Sam said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't listen to it with anyone other than you," I smiled.

Sam smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my chest. We just danced for the rest of the night without a care in the world.

**Author's note: Aw! Freddie is so sweet! Okay, I usually don't write lyrics in stories but I thought this would be fun but hey, if you're a Seddie fan you have to love this song. Oh, and I thought this was going to be between 15-20 chapters but its going to be more than that.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 (Freddie's POV)**

All my friends were sitting in the iCarly studio. "So why did you want us all here, Fredward?" Malese asked.

"Alright, I'll be honest, we can't keep our money and guns at this apartment forever. When Detective Grant gets a warrant, he _will _find everything we have here," I explained.

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Gabriel said.

"We need somewhere to hide our money and guns," I told them.

"Like where?" Carly asked.

"I was thinking that, if we use some of our money, we could buy a cabin in the middle of nowhere. There we could hide everything. Plus, if one of us got shot, where would we go? We could NOT stay here. If a cop stopped by we'd go to the hospital then jail," I said.

"It's true, but Spencer couldn't buy the cabin that would look really weird," Annie noted.

"I know. I will buy the cabin," I said firmly.

"Whoa! They'd turn you in!" Spencer told me.

"Not if you pay them off," I smiled.

"How much will it take to 'pay them off'?" Malese didn't want to let go of her money.

I sighed. "Maybe ten thousand."

"Ten thousand?" Malese said in horror.

I rolled my eyes and waited for them to started yelling at me. "Dude! I'm not giving my money to some cabin-owning-logger!" Gabriel protested.

"I don't even want a stupid cabin!" Annie complained.

I waited a few minutes for them to shut up. "Are you done?" I snarled. They nodded. "Alright you didn't let me finish. What is four times two?"

"Ten," Malese grumbled.

"Right. There are four of us. If each of us give two thousand it will add up to ten thousand. Savvy?" I said.

"Two thousand is fine with me." Malese crossed her arms.

"Same here," Annie and Gabriel said at the same time.

"Good. Now, give it." I held out my arm.

The look alikes kinda carried two thousand around in their pockets. Man, who ever robbed them it would be their lucky day! The look alikes pulled their money out and put it in my hand. "Thank you."

* * *

The next day, I found a cabin for sale about an hour away from Seattle. It was in a forest. That was good. The man selling it was some Asian guy named Lee. He looked like a ferret. His face was scrunched up and he had a pointed nose.

The cabin was for sale for fifth teen thousand bucks. That was a really low price. It was probably in horrible condition. But that didn't matter. We just needed a place to keep our weapons and money.

"Spencer, are you going to take me?" I asked.

"Uh...yeah. Sure. Just give me directions," Spencer said. I printed the map and gave it to Spencer. He looked over the map and said, "Okay, I know where that is...I think."

"Alright, let's go." I grabbed my black sunglasses and we handed out the door.

Socko's cousin had given us a new car every week. When he asked why, Spencer just said he didn't feel comfortable in it. As a favor to Socko, Otto didn't complain. This week we had a black Hummer. It was really sweet looking.

There was a suitcase in the Hummer than contained twenty thousand dollars for Lee. The ten thousand to pay him off was in a backpack by my feet.

It took us about an hour to drive to the cabin. Lee was waiting for us. He was sitting on the cabin's porch. The cabin looked really used. All the windows were really dirty. Ivy was growing up the side of it. It looked like those cabins that people in horror movies stay in and they all end up getting killed because it's cursed or something.

"Stay here," I told Spencer and climbed out of the car.

I grabbed the suitcase and put the backpack on. The jacket I was wearing covered the TT-33 in my belt. You know, just in case this went badly. "Hello, Mr. Roush," Lee greeted.

He came down from the porch. "I must say, this cabin will be perfect," I said.

"Yes, I have had it on the market for years. I can't tell you how happy I am that you are going to buy it," Lee told me. "Will you be paying in cash or a credit card?"

"Cash." I lifted the suitcase.

"Well, Mr. Roush, I never expected you'd actually bring a suitcase full of cash," Lee laughed.

I showed no emotion on my face. Lee cleared his throat and took he suitcase. As he studied my face his happy expression died away. "I know your face," he said.

I cracked a small smile. I took the backpack off and put it on the forest floor by my feet. "Well, Mr. Lee, I'm sure you have heard of me. I've been all over the news," I said, as I took my sunglasses off.

"Y-You're Freddie Benson! The teenage fugitive that killed all those people!" Lee accused.

"I'm afraid, you're right," I sighed.

"A-Are you going to kill me?" Lee stammered.

"I don't plan to," I admitted.

"Why wouldn't you? I'll end up like those other innocent people you killed!" Lee cried.

I calmly pulled a piece of gum out of my pocket and popped it into my mouth. "Hey, Nevel Papperman wasn't an innocent. I killed him and I don't feel guilty about it. The woman I shot, I panicked when she tried to grab a phone, so it was an accident that I shot her. The bank manger was going to shot me; it was self defense. Everyone I kill, I kill because they are in my way."

"W-What do you want?" Lee backed against a tree.

"Look, I'm going to give you two choices. One: I shoot you because I know you will turn me in ." I pulled my TT-33 out.

"What's my other choice?" Lee asked in a shaky voice.

"I give you ten thousand dollars to _not _turn me in and you never hear from me again. Unless you break your end of the bargain," I told him.

Lee thought about it for a minute. "I-I'll take the ten thousand and I'll never even say I sold the cabin. If I'm asked I'll say I've decided to keep it."

I smiled. "Good man." I put my gun away and threw him the backpack.

Lee caught it and grabbed the suitcase. "T-Thank you for not killing me."

"No problem. Keep your end of the bargain. I'd hate to kill such a reasonable man. Now, get out of here. I'm tired of looking at your face," I growled.

Lee nodded and bowed quickly and ran off to his little blue car. I put my sunglasses on and walked up to the porch. Lee had put the keys on a small round table by the door. Lee's car tires squealed away. A car down slammed behind me.

"Hey, are you sure he won't tell?" Spencer asked behind me.

"Well, if he does, I'll kill him," I said.

Quickly, I grabbed the keys and shoved them in my pocket.

* * *

We met the look alikes back at the apartment. Carly was forcing them to watch something about Bigfoot. "Hey, how'd it go?" Sam asked from the kitchen.

I set the TT-33 on the coffee table. "You shot him, didn't you?" Carly asked.

"No, no. He took the money. We shouldn't hear from him again," I said.

"Awesome," Gibby said.

"So what did you guys do while Spencer and I were gone?" I asked.

Malese picked a bag up and threw it to me. I opened it. Inside were all sorts of tools and metal things. It looked like stuff a hospital would use. "What is this?"

"We stole some stuff in a medical store." Annie shrugged.

"So? What are we going to use it for?" I asked stupidly.

"Well, if someone gets shot, we can use it to take the bullets out and, hopefully, help the wound to heal," Sam said.

At midnight, the look alikes and I raided the gun store. We needed more bullets and more guns. Since we had the cabin now, hiding them would be a piece of cake.

We could only find three M16s, so we took all of them. They had one AK-47 - which I knew Sam liked, so we stole that too. The M16s and AK-47 were freaking sweet looking. I was _so _going to use an M16 instead of my shotgun.

**Author's note:Sorry, this chapter was kind of boring. Next chapter will be better. Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys really make this story worth writing!**

**DarkzerkerX-Did I spell that right? Anyway, there's the M16. I totally forgot about M16s! Shame on me! Man, I gotta tell ya, your comment about the scared police really did make me laugh.**

**Okay, I really need to finish this story. I need to start writing another story I promised my Percy Jackson viewers...so I might start updating a little faster, depending on how fast I get chapters done.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 (Freddie's POV)**

My life had never been better. I was sick and tired of being the dork, the nerd, and the tech-producer; now, I just lived in the moment. The feeling of having power was overwhelming.

Three weeks had passed since I had bought the cabin. Things were getting easier. The cops would show up sometimes, other times they wouldn't. Every time Detective Grant was there.

A bank manger shivered in the corner of the vault. He was so scared he couldn't move. When I first saw him, I thought he was a chicken because he was so skinny. The manger had stopped shivering enough for him to give me the keys. I told him to sit in the corner.

This time we had brought two bags. Each bag was pretty big. You could keep a small child in one. Yeah, that sounded creepy. I shoved the money in the bag. When both bags were full I slung one of my back and carried the other out and threw it to Gabriel.

"Let's go," I growled.

We went outside. "FREEZE!" a cop yelled.

There were police cars everywhere. We were blocked in. I looked around for Sam. I could see Spencer's new rented car in the distance. There was no way we could make that distance without getting shot. "Stay calm," I whispered to the look alikes.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" the same cop commanded us.

I grinned, "Screw you."

Detective Grant came foreword. Gabriel slipped my M16 to me. I pointed it at Detective Grant. "DON'T SHOOT!" he ordered the cops. He stepped closer. "Put the gun down, son. You don't want to hurt anyone else."

"Dude, have you been watching the news? I've killed over five people. You think I wouldn't kill more?" I laughed.

Just as I was going to shoot Detective Grant, there was a loud shot. Pain shot up my shoulder. I felt like just lying down and dying. Gasping for air, I looked down at my right arm. Red blood was rolling down my arm. My blood dripped off my fingertips.

"Freddie!" I heard Gabriel cry.

"Damn you," I said to Detective Grant.

He wasn't the one who shot me, though. I looked among the cops. Luke Johnson was the only man with his gun raised. There was a mocking smile on his face that made me want to rip his head off.

The pain was too much. I grabbed my arm and fell on my knees. My vision was becoming blurred. Then I hit the ground and shut my eyes.

"Freddie! Wake up!" a voice commanded.

* * *

Groaning, I opened my eyes. As soon as I did, the pain came back to my shoulder. "Don't move," the voice warned.

My vision was messed up. I couldn't let where I was or who I was with. Was I with my friends or had the cops got me? Someone put a wash cloth on my forehead. They had dirty blonde hair, but that I all I could tell. "Freddie," the blonde said.

It was Sam. Her hand brushed my cheek. "W-Where - " I grunted.

"You're safe," Sam assured me. "We're at the cabin. Carly is working on your shoulder. You're going to be fine."

My breathing was quick. "H-How bad is it...?" I choked.

"You probably feel worse than it is. Carly just got the bullet out," Sam told me.

I groaned with pain. From what I _could _see I was bleeding every where. Carly had gloves on and was working on my shoulder. I think, Spencer and Gibby were kneeing over a trashcan...but I couldn't really tell 'cause of my messed up vision.

The look alikes were giving Carly tools to work on my arm. The blood was so thick my arm just looked like a red blur. Sam made me look back at her. "It's kinda bad...so don't look," she told me.

I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. "I..." I gagged.

"Freddie! Freddie, stay with me! Don't fall asleep!" Carly yelled. I couldn't stop. My eyes were rolling back in my head. "Sam! Do something!" Carly screeched.

"Sorry, Freddie," Sam said and punched my face.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN!" I cried.

"Don't fall asleep!" Sam snarled. "Or I'll have to punch you again!"

"Almost done..." Carly mumbled.

I knew what she was doing. I could feel the needle enter my skin. It hurt. I felt like my whole body was on fire. So this was what being shot felt like. I had been grazed by a bullet and that hurt like hell, but I would have taken that over the bullet entering my body any day!

"Carly, hurry up before he faints!" Sam said.

"I-I don't faint! I'm a man! I black out!" I corrected.

"Shut up before I give you a black eye!" Sam snapped.

"Done!" Carly said.

My vision started to clear up. "Good," I sighed. Then I looked at my shoulder and fainted.

* * *

I had a killer headache when I woke up. When I tried to sit up a hand pushed me back down. "Lay still. Your shoulder is still healing," Sam told me.

She pressed a cool wash cloth to my forehead. I was still at the cabin. The room was plain. Just a bed, nightstand, and lamp. "How long has it been?" I asked.

"Only a day," Sam said. "You won't be robbing any banks for a minute."

I smiled. "So you say."

"I'll make you stay here, Freddie. We don't want you dying on us," she growled.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Well, unlike you, some on us have homes and families we need to get back to," Sam said bitterly.

"Right. Sorry. What about you? How come you stayed behind?"

"My mom doesn't care where I am or who I'm with. She likes it if I'm out of the house. She can do what she wants." Sam shrugged. "So why hang out with her when I can hang out with my injured, suicidal, hot fugitive boyfriend?"

I laughed but stopped quickly because it hurt. "Thanks, I feel loved."

"Hey, I'm the one who's taking care of your sorry butt, so shut it," Sam growled.

"Right, sorry," I said.

My shoulder felt like it was on fire. I winced and gripped my wounded shoulder. Thank God, Carly had wrapped it up. It looked pretty bad when I looked at it last. "Did it hurt?" Sam asked.

I made a face. "What to you mean 'did it hurt'? Of course, it hurt!"

"I'm just trying to find something to talk about!" Sam snapped.

"Well, I'm sorry if it was a stupid question," I protested.

Sam frowned and crossed her arms. "Whatever."

"What time is it?" I groaned.

"Nine in the morning," Sam said.

"Alright, cool." I swung my feet off the bed. Then I roared in pain. My shoulder burned like someone had put a hot metal rode on it. "Shit..." I gasped.

"Freddie, you really shouldn't be out of bed," Sam told me.

"I'm hungry," I complained.

Sam rolled her eyes and shoved a bag of _Sun Chips _in my face. "That's pretty much all we have."

I gagged. "But _Sun Chips _aren't that good!"

"Will you just shut up and eat them?" Sam snarled.

"Hey! I'm the injured one here! You should be getting me something good to eat! Like pancakes!" I shot back.

"Benson!"

"Puckett!"

"Shay!" a voice came from the doorway. Carly stood in the doorway with some _Subway _subs. Sam and I just starred at her. "What?" she asked. "You guys were saying each other's last names, so I figured I might as well throw mine in there."

"_See, _Sam? That is real food." I pointed to the subs.

Carly sighed and pulled a chair up next to Sam. "Really? You two are together? Could have fooled me."

"Well, it's not always like this! Freddie was just being picky!" Sam cried.

"Now, Sam, we both know you started it by giving me this bag of what some people dare call chips!" I said.

"Guys, seriously, let's not fight. And, Freddie, you shouldn't be out of bed anyway," Carly told me.

She gave Sam and me our subs. It took me about thirty seconds to shove the whole sub in my mouth and eat it. "So what are they saying on the news?" I mumbled through my sub.

"They said that the cops think you're wounded...which is really stupid because they _know _they shot you," Carly said.

"How long before I can get money again?" I asked.

"Dude, it's going to be awhile," Sam said.

"I don't have 'awhile'. The cops could find me any day now!" I protested. After I said that, my shoulder burned more. The pain was so bad I just let myself fall back on the bed.

"Freddie! Are you okay?" Sam leaned over me.

"Great," I squeaked.

Carly and Sam laughed. "Carls, help me left his feet on the bed."

They picked my feet up and swung them on the bed. Every movement hurt. If I moved my hand my shoulder would hurt all over again. Carly stayed for a few hours then left. She tried to make Sam go home but Sam refused.

"You look tired," I noted.

"Well, I have been watching your sorry ass last night and today," Sam said.

"You could take a nap if you wanted too," I told her. "My left arm is okay, you could use it for a pillow."

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes. She stood up and laid next to me. Her head rested on my left arm. "That doesn't hurt too much, does it?" she asked.

"No, no. You're fine," I smiled.

Sam snuggled up to me and put her hand on my chest. I hadn't noticed that my whole torso was wrapped in gauze. Painfully, I left my right hand and put it over Sam's hand. She smiled and closed her eyes.

**Author's note: Kind of a bad way to end a chapter but I didn't know what else to write. Oh, I have to admit, I really liked the "men don't faint" part. Lol. REVIEW PLEASE! If I somehow have 95-100 reviews after I post this chapter I'll...I'll...what do you guys want? I can't think of anything...Yes. I've turned to the dark side. I want reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 (Freddie's POV)**

Three days later, my shoulder still hurt like the wound was fresh. I couldn't take it! Being held up in a cabin in the middle of no where with nothing to do! I needed to get out! I could have cared less about my stupid shoulder.

Carly said that I needed to keep my arm in a sling. So I only had one usable arm. Most of the time, Sam was there to keep my company. But she had to go home and get some more clothes for me to wear. She said her mother's boyfriends usually stayed at their house for a few days and left their clothes when her mom kicked them out.

So I got to wear the clothes they left there...cool, right?

While Sam was at her house, I just wandered around the cabin. There were a total of four rooms. When you first opened the door, you were in the living room. We were kinda short on furniture so the living room looked bare. One the left side of the living room a door led into the kitchen. Once again, we didn't really have anything other than chips, Life Bars, and soda.

Stairs in the living room led to the two remaining rooms upstairs. One was the bedroom - well - my bedroom anyway. The other room held all of our guns. Everywhere you looked guns lined the walls. The bullets sat in boxes all around the room.

I wandered into the cabin's gun room. Every time I was in there and I was looking at all the weapons, I thought about what my life would have been like if I hadn't killed Nevel Papperman.

Probably boring. I would have finished high school, somehow went to collage. Then somewhere along the line, date Carly and figure out that I didn't like her in that way. I would have told Sam the way I felt and married her. We, probably, would have had three kids and moved into a city. I could have given Sam a normal life.

But no. I had to screw it up and go to her for help after escaping from prison. Her life was never normal after that day. Why was I so stupid?

I starred out the gun room's window. The forest was still. In the distance, I could see some deer eating grass. The sky looked like it was going to rain.

A opened and shut. "Hello?" came Sam's voice.

"Up here," I called back.

I heard Sam's footsteps coming up the stairs. She stopped in the doorway. "What are you doing up here?"

"Just looking out the window," I said, not turning around.

Sam came up beside me. "Okay, the, what are you thinking? You're not going suicidal on me again, are you?"

"No!" I snapped. "I just..."

"You just what?"

"I'm sorry...for dragging you into this mess. I wish I could be a normal boyfriend, but no, I have to be a wanted fugitive," I said.

Sam frowned. "Freddie, why do you always blame yourself? If I didn't want to help you, I would have turned you into the police the night you came to my house. If I didn't want you as my boyfriend, I would have dumped you."

"I know, but if I wasn't a fugitive, I could take you to the mall or the movies. We could do normal boyfriend, girlfriend stuff. You can't even take me to a drug store without the risk of the cops taking me away," I said. "I can't do any of that stuff."

"You need to stop being so negative," Sam scoffed.

"Sam, you do realize I've _never _even taken you on a date?" I asked.

"Yeah. So what?" Sam shrugged.

"Well - I just - " I was cut off by the cabin's front door openning.

Sam sighed. "That's probably Carly."

We walked out of the gun room and met Carly at the bottom of the steps. "Hey, Carly. What's up?" I asked.

"Not much. Spencer is just getting some stuff out of the car, he'll be here in a second. Gibby and the look alikes are stopping by to talk about what we're going to do until your shoulder heals," Carly said.

* * *

After the look alikes and Gibby got there, we all gathered in the gun room. Malese leaned against the wall by the door. "So what's the plan, Fredward?" she asked in a bored voice.

I had been thinking about it and I think I found an idea. "Alright, my mom and I had a friend in Mexico. He might be able to help us."

"Great, only one problem. Mexico has an extraction treaty with the US," Gabriel noted.

"I know that. I'm saying he could help me get out of the country. He has a boat. When I make enough money we could meet at the docks or something and there I go," I said.

"And how to contact this 'friend'?" Annie asked.

"Cell phone, duh." I made a face.

Sam let me use her cell phone to call my friend. To m surprise he actually picked up. "Hey, Achilles," I said when he picked up.

I know, Achilles is a weird name for a Mexican dude, but his mom heard the name on a trip to Greece and liked it so she named her son that.

"Who is this?" Achilles asked.

"It's me," I said.

He seemed to remember. "Freddie? Hey, man, I'm really sorry about your mom. She was a great lady. Hey, aren't you, like, eh fugitive now?"

"Yeah. Feel like helping a wanted fugitive get out of the country?" I asked.

I could tell he was smiling through the phone. "Well, sure. Anything for you kiddo! I mean, I know you've killed a lot of people but, we're friends. So sure when you want out?"

"Well, we're going to need your boat."

"Si! No problem, bucko! Just give me some dates and names!" Achilles said cheerfully.

"Okay, but first, how will it take you to get to America on your boat?"

"I'm in America now. I am staying with friends. We're in Seattle too. Weird, huh? I could meet you at your old apartment if you want," Achilles offered.

I gave him the cabin address and he said he was on his way.

* * *

"Freddie! Achilles is here!" Carly yelled from downstairs.

Quickly, I scrambled down the stairs. Achilles pulled up in a Hummer and climbed out. He looked about the same since last time I saw him. Messy black hair, dark skin, a goofy smile, and brown eyes. "Freddie, my man! How ya been!" Achilles greeted me as Sam helped me down the cabin's front steps.

"Great," I mumbled.

"Eh, what happened to yer arm there?" Achilles pointed to my arm in a sling.

"A damn cop shot my shoulder," I said.

Achilles smiled. "Sounds fun. Now, what do you want to do?"

Sam handed my the map of Seattle and helped me unfold it. "Alright, here's what I want to do..."

**Author's note:*clap *clap You guys made it to the deadline! **

**Okay, I'm sorry this chapter is really short! But things are going to start to heat up in the next few chapters! WARNING: Sam might get abused in the next chapter. No! Not by Freddie! A certain cop that shot our favorite fugitive.**

**Naming the dude Achilles was the Greek nerd talking in me. GO GREEK MYTHOLOGY! **

**A few of you have probably read Percy Jackson and are commenting that I have a lot of PJ in this story. Guys, I can't help it! Some people are addicted to drugs and alcohol, well, I'm addicted to Percy Jackson. Together, we can find a cure.**

**And yes, Michael Yew has a ferret face but I didn't want to name him Michael. **

**I'm going to shut up now…REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 (Sam's POV)**

I didn't want Freddie to rob anymore. Last time was too much of a close call.

-Memory-

When the cops started coming down the street, my heart felt like it was going to burst through my chest. I quickly stood in the window. I saw Spencer and Carly pull up in a mini-van.

Carly was motioning to me to get in. I glanced through the bank window and knew Gabriel had seen me. I scrambled to the mini-van and climbed in just before the cops parked their cars.

Gibby was sitting next to me. "Gibby, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You'll see," he grinned.

I saw Freddie and the look alikes come out of the bank. All guns were pointed at them. I couldn't hear what Freddie was saying. "DON'T SHOOT!" I heard Detective Grant shout. Then the Detective told Freddie he didn't want to hurt anyone else.

I smiled. That Detective had NO idea.

My smile faded when I saw Freddie raise his M16 to shoot and it didn't fire. A loud shot came from one of the guns a cop was holding. Luke Johnson. "Shit!" Carly said.

"No!" I cried.

Freddie's M16 clattered to the cement. He gripped his right shoulder and Freddie's knees buckled. Freddie hit the cement. My heart stopped. I tried to get out of the car but Spencer grabbed me.

Gibby pulled out what looked like two remote car controllers. Then I realized what they were and why Gibby was there. "No." I almost laughed.

Spencer backed the car up as far as he could and Gibby hit buttons on both controllers. Four cop cars went up in flames and smoke.

People screamed. Many policemen I knew would suffer horrible burns. We all shot out of the car and ran to Freddie. Gabriel and I helped carry Freddie to the mini-van. "Hell, yeah!" Malese shouted looking at the smoke rising in the air.

"I didn't know you could put bombs on cars, Gib," Annie said.

"Guys, can we please just get Freddie in the van? Questions later!" I snarled.

We quickly got Freddie to the van and slammed the door. Carly gave me a towel. "Put pressure on his shoulder to stop the bleeding!" Carly commanded me.

I did as she said. At the time, none of us had time to worry about getting something from Freddie's blood. The only thing that matter was keeping him alive.

-End Memory-

It was scary. For awhile, I thought Freddie was going to die and leave me. Even after we saved him, we all knew his life was in danger every day.

**FREDDIE'S POV**

A week passed. Achilles went back to Mexico until our plan came into motion. News reporters and magazines were saying many different things about me. Some said I was dead; others said I was planning one more giant attack on the White House.

Both claims were bull.

Detective Grant was still trying to get a warrant for Carly's apartment. I wondered what they did with Luke Johnson. I guess, at least one cop had guts.

My shoulder had healed enough that I didn't have to wear a sling anymore, but it still hurt and needed to be wrapped. So the look alikes and I decided we should try to rob another bank. This time we thought maybe we it would be easier at night.

The place was deserted. We came around the back. Sam knelt down by the back door and began picking the lock. "We're in," she whispered.

I grabbed my M16 and flashlight and went inside. No one was around. "Find the manger's office. Maybe there's a key to the vault," I ordered the look alikes.

They nodded and went to find the manger's office. Sam gripped my arm. She was shivering. "Chill, babe, we'll be out of here in no time," I assured her.

**SAM'S POV**

Freddie's words weren't comforting. Something was wrong. Something was different this time. I gritted my teeth and kept my hand on Freddie's arm.

Suddenly the sound of a window being broken filled the room. "No!" Freddie cried and tackled me.

He pulled me behind a desk. "What's going on?" I demanded.

"The cops are here and they're trying to gas us," Freddie told me.

I could hear stumbling. Annie fell out of a doorway. "FREDDIE! RUN!" Gabriel screamed.

"FREEZE!" another voice yelled.

Freddie grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. A gun fired. It missed my arm by two inches. "Duck!" Freddie commanded me.

Just as I ducked, Freddie whipped around and fired his M16. A cop cried out in pain and fell on the ground. Freddie pulled to the side of the bank and we pressed our backs against the wall. "I want you to get to Spencer, Carly, and Gibby. I'll distract the cops," Freddie told me.

"Just don't get caught, okay?" I said.

"Me? Get caught? Sam, don't worry I'll be fine," he smiled.

**FREDDIE'S POV**

Sam went another way. I took a deep breath and gripped my M16. I ran toward the front of the bank but then I heard a cry. Sam. I turned on my heels and went to the she had.

"Let me go!" Sam screamed.

I saw cops putting her in a police car. They started the car and started to drive away. Rain started coming down on me. "No!" I cried and ran after the car.

The car was speeding away. I couldn't let them take Sam. As I was running, I raised my M16 and aimed it. But if I had fired it, Sam could get hurt if the car crashed. They were getting farther and farther away. "Sam!" I cried.

Then I tripped on something and I fell flat on my face. Weakly, I pulled myself up so I was on my knees.

Detective Grant had won. They got Sam. They got my team. Everything was crumbling away to nothing. They were going to take everything that mattered to me. What could I do? Nothing.

I felt hands on my shoulders. "Freddie, come on, we can't help them," Carly said.

Well, they hadn't gotten all of my team. Carly helped me up and put me in the van. Gibby sat next to me and had a look of shock on his face. "Dude, what happened?"

"They tricked us...made us think the bank would be an easy target. No cameras. I thought they were out front, but they were waiting for Sam on the other side of the building. It was all a trap," I said.

"What are we going to do, Freddie?" Spencer asked.

"We're going to break Sam and the look alikes out," I said.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Carly asked.

"We need to get in," I told her. "And by 'we' I might me."

"Whoa! You're not going to jail alone!" Gibby protested.

"I just want you guys to wait for me to get Sam out. Take her somewhere safe and I'll sorry about the look alikes," I growled.

**SAM'S POV**

I felt arms around me. I screamed when I saw Luke Johnson. This whole thing was a setup! I struggled in his arms. I kicked his knee. Luke winced but didn't let go. Suddenly another pare of hands grabbed my feet. I was thrown into a police car and the door was slammed behind me.

The look alikes were passed out next to me. My whole body was shaking. I had walked right into their trap.

I was dragged into a police station and into a back room. They told me to sit in this chair. Minutes later Luke Johnson and two other cops I didn't know came into the room. One of the other cops handcuffed me to the chair. **(A/N: Anyone know what's coming?)**

"Where is Freddie Benson? We know you've been helping him," Luke told me.

"Like I would tell you," I growled.

Luke shrugged. "That's cool." He turned around and then bitch slapped me. "Where is he?"

My face stung. "Well, I'm not going to tell you now!" I yelled.

Luke's face twisted. He punched my face, then slapped me again. "We can go all night," he said and wiped some hair out of his face.

"I don't know! He could be anywhere!" I snapped.

"Yes, you do know. You've been hiding with him." Luke grabbed my hair and made me look at him.

"So what if I have?"

Luke kicked me and slapped me. Tears came down my cheeks. I was in so much pain. "WHERE IS HE?" Luke shouted.

I couldn't speak. Luke let go of my hair and picked up a book. I felt the book crash down on my head. That's why I hated books. Someone opened the door. It was a woman that must have worked there. "Sir! You can't do this!" she pleaded.

Luke pushed her out. "I can do what I want to catch a criminal." He shut the door.

"I have to use the restroom," I told Luke.

Of course, he ignored me.

I couldn't keep track of time. My whole body hurt. My head was bleeding. I wished my body would go numb. I couldn't move or fight back.

I could hear fighting outside the room. The door burst open and Luke slapped me. Everything went silent. I looked up. Three men were holding Freddie. They were all starring at Luke.

Freddie's face looked at mine. His eyes were wide with anger and shock. His gaze shifted the Luke. A look of hate appeared on his face. "I'm going to kill you," Freddie told Luke.

**Author's note: AW! Freddie is ticked off now! Luke is in trouble! There will probably be only two more chapters to iFugitive :'( This chapter was based off of **_**Public Enemies.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: Just to be clear: it is NOT legal for a cop to hit someone in questioning.**

**Chapter 21 (Freddie's POV)**

Okay, so here's what happened: I fired my M16 at a car and the cops came and picked me up. They were really mean about it and, like, threw me in the cop car. I knew they would take me to where Sam was.

They pulled me out of the car. Because they were being so mean, I made it hard for them to move me. They kicked open a back door. Inside, I saw Luke Johnson slap Sam's face.

I stopped thrashing and met Sam's eyes. There are no words to describe what I was feeling. Sam's head was bleeding. There were bruises all over her.

My eyes snapped toward Luke. "I'm going to kill you," I growled.

Luke looked at me in surprise. I gritted my teeth. The hands holding me were loose. I quickly broke free of them and attacked Luke. He cried out. I slammed my fist in his face so hard I could hear his nose break. Hands were trying to pull me off Luke.

But I refused to let go. I grabbed Luke's shirt and pulled him up and gripped his hair. Then I hit his head on the floor. I whipped around and pushed the cops that were trying to get me off him back. Luke stood up and stumbled. I slammed his back into the wall. "I'LL KILL YOU!" I shouted.

I threw Luke across the room. My shoulder was burning but I didn't care. Luke had hurt Sam badly and he was going to pay for it. Luke's nose was bleeding and blood was coming out of his mouth. He tried to stand up but I kicked his ribs as hard as I could.

Hands pulled me back. "Let me go!" I yelled.

It took four cops to hold me down. I watched as Luke stood up and was going to slap Sam again. "NO!" I screamed.

But Luke brother, Rick Johnson slammed Luke against the wall. Detective Grant came down the hallway and stopped in front of Sam. He uncuffed her wrist. "You can go now," he told her. "The restroom is down the hallway."

Sam looked so weak I couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand. "I can't stand up," she whimpered.

Detective Grant looked at my face. I was probably making some sort of pleading face. Sam tried to push herself up again but she fell back to the chair. "Let him up," Detective Grant told the officers holding me down.

"But, sir -"

"Just do it," Grant snapped.

The officers holding me down backed away. I stood up and starred at Sam. "Take her to the restroom," Detective Grant told me.

I looked at him in surprise. He nodded toward Sam. I walked over to Sam and picked her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my chest. Before I got to the bathroom, Sam whispered, "Stop."

I stopped walking. "What is it?"

"I...I'm sorry," Sam told me.

"For what, Sam?" I asked confused.

"For getting you caught," she said. "Are you mad?"

"Sam...I'm not mad. I'm glad I got here when I did. You don't have anything to be sorry about," I told her.

"Freddie...can I ask you a favor?" Sam lifted her head and met my eyes.

"Sure. Anything."

"Don't...break out. Please, stay in jail for now. Just let things calm down a little bit," Sam said.

I sighed. "Sam, you know I can't do that...Our plan with Achilles happens in three days..."

"Then get out then!" she hissed.

"I'm not going to leave you here. If I go you're coming with me," I told her.

"Freddie...I don't know. This time...I don't think we can get away," she whispered.

"We'll get out. Besides, you're going to be in some serious trouble too," I said.

* * *

When I took Sam to the bathroom she puked her guts out. I sat with her until she stopped. That creep, Luke. I would kill him if it was the last thing I did.

"Freddie Benson, it's time for you to go," Detective Grant told me.

I stood up and Sam grabbed my hand. "Please, don't go."

As much as it hurt me I said, "I can't."

Rick Johnson put handcuffs on me and pushed me out the door. As I passed, everyone in the station watched me leave. I was put into a police car again and was driven to a jail.

Strangely, I was taken to the same cell I had been in before. Chester was still there. He didn't look surprised to see me. "Get in there Benson." The cop taking me to my cell kicked my back and I fell on my face.

I winced because of my shoulder. I decided to just lay there. What was the point of getting up again? I could feel Chester's eyes on me. He sighed and swung his feet off the bottom bunk. "You got yourself in a load of trouble, didn't you?" Chester asked me.

"Yeah? So what?" I mumbled.

Chester chuckled. "What happened?"

"I...I was robbing a bank. It was a setup. They threw those gas things in the windows. I ran out with my girlfriend and told her to go another way. The cops were waiting for me but got her instead..." my voice trailed off.

"Love is a dangerous thing. It makes you do things you wouldn't normally do. Let me guess, you thought you could her out and ended up back here, right?" Chester said.

I nodded.

"Well, that was your first mistake. You never want anyone to get close to you when you're a fugitive. Never. See, same thing happened to me," Chester told me.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I was about your age. Except I survived a lot longer than you did."

"How long did it take for the cops to get you?"

"Twelve years. Hell, by then I was married to a girl that had been my best friend since sixth grade. We had a two and three year old...she knew I was a fugitive but loved me anyway. After they took me away she never let me see my children again. So I've got nothing to live for," Chester sighed.

"Well, I had a plan to get out of here but I might as well just stay here," I said.

Chester grabbed my shirt and made me stand up. "Shut up. What do you know? You've got someone who loves you and friends who were _willing _to hide and keep you safe. My friends? They wanted to turn me in. But I killed them."

"Y-You killed your friends?" I stammered.

"Every one of them."

I thought about that for a minute. Chester dropped me and laid back down. I climbed on the top bunk. How Chester had brought himself to kill his friends?

* * *

Later that night I could hear the sound of running footsteps. I sat up and climbed down from my bunk. I tried to look out the bars but it was so dark. A small orb of light was getting closer to my cell.

"Freddie!" Carly said happily.

Spencer and Gibby were behind her. "Man, am I glad to see you guys!" I told them.

"Yeah, well, you might want to stand back." Carly showed me an M16.

I stepped back and she fired at the lock. It burst open. I walked out of the cell, "Thanks."

"No problem. Come on! We have to find the looked alikes!" Carly started running.

The look alikes were all in one cell. They freaked when they saw us. "Thank God! I thought I was going to be stuck with these two losers forever!" Malese told us.

"Hey!" Annie snapped.

"What's your problem, Malese?" Gabriel snarled.

"I don't have a -" Malese got cut off by Carly.

"Shut up! And stand back!" Carly growled.

She shot the lock and the cell door opened. Alarms blared around the jail. We ran passed tons of inmates. All of them begging us to take them with us. Carly gave me a TT-33. Guards were racing toward us. I aimed and fired. The bullets hit the guards in the center of their chest.

We found and door and went through it. Carly and Spencer led us through another door and a black Hummer was waiting for us.

"Turn here!" I ordered Spencer.

We pulled into the police station and I flew out of the Hummer. I pushed the doors open and held out my TT-33. "FREEZE!" I yelled. "WHERE'S SAM?"

"B - Back room," a woman said.

I could see Sam sleeping on a cot. Then in another room, I saw Luke Johnson pacing. I stomped into his office. His face was bruised and messed up. "Y - You!" Luke stammered and fell over his desk.

"Do you know what happens now, Luke?" I grinned.

"Look! I - I'm sorry! I'll give you anything just don't kill me! I have a family!" Luke cried.

"My mom had a family too. But that didn't stop someone was killing her. You hurt the person I love most in the world. You're going to pay for it." I raised my gun.

"Please! No!"

"I'll see you in hell." I fired the TT-33.

The bullet went strange through Luke head and exited the window. I didn't feel sorry for him.

I went back to the room that Sam was in. The gun didn't wake her up. I picked her up. "F-Freddie?" she asked.

"I'm here. We're getting out of this place," I told her.

I ran back to the Hummer and put Sam in the back seat. I could hear the cops coming for us. "Drive, Spencer! DRVIE!" I shouted.

* * *

Hours we drove. The cops right behind us. Sam was still really weak. I had wrapped my arms around her and she slept on my chest. "So what's the plan, guys?" I asked quietly.

"Achilles has his boat ready for you," Carly said.

"What? I thought he was back in Mexico," I said.

"Well, he got his boat and came back. Good thing he did. He's waiting for you now," Carly smiled.

"Wait. You guys aren't coming with me?" I asked.

"Sorry, Freddie. We can't. Achilles will take you where it's safe. Sam is going with you," she said.

Sam was coming with me? I felt guilty because I knew when I left everyone that had helped me would go to jail for a long time. I probably wouldn't see them again.

We lost the cops for the moment. Spencer parked the car at a dock. I helped Sam walk. I could see Achilles' boat. I looked at my friends. "I-I'm coming with you?" Sam asked.

I nodded. "If you want to."

Sam looked at Carly. Carly stepped foreword and gave Sam a hug. "You're the best friend I ever had, Carly Girl," she said.

"Maybe, I'll see you again in a few years," Carly sobbed.

Sam hugged Spencer next. "See you around, kiddo."

Sam even hugged Gibby and the look alikes. "Thank you, guys. For everything. I own you all. When we're safe, I'll see what I can do for you. I'm sorry things turned out this way. I feel guilty because I'm not going to pay for what I've done, instead you guys are going to pay for it," I said.

I could see Sam crying. I knew this was hardest on her. Carly and Spencer hugged me. Achilles touched my shoulder, "You ready, Freddie?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

Sam and I followed Achilles to the boat. Bags of money were piled on the boat. Millions of dollars. Our friend stayed where they were. They knew they'd get caught sooner or later. I stood on the deck of the boat with Sam. We watched as our friends got farther and farther away.

Soon, we saw flashing lights. And we knew our friends were being taken away.

**Author's note: Aw! Such a sad chapter...One more chapter to go! I already have it written so REVIEW. School for me is starting tomorrow so the more reviews I get the faster I will post the last chapter of iFugitive.**


	22. Chapter 22: Epilogue

**Chapter 22 - Epilogue (Freddie's POV)**

_10 years later..._

Location: the Marshall Islands

I was sitting on a long island beach looking out over the ocean. Tropical wind blew through my hair. ten years had passed since I was a teenage fugitive. But now I was twenty six and living the good life.

Yeah, the island I was sitting on? I owned it. Normally, foreigners aren't aloud to own islands. But when I came here, it turns out they were pretty thrilled to have someone who was awesome with tech stuff. I made millions every day. So I bought an island.

I owned a beach house on my island. There were people who took care of it for me.

I was wearing a Hawaiian shirt. You know, like those really ugly ones tourists wear? Since I was on the beach, I was wearing swimming trunks. My brown flip flops laid next to my lounge chair. I let my hair get a bit longer than it had been before. My hair was a little lighter because I was in the sun every day and it got bleached. I was wearing my favorite black sunglasses.

Next to me, Sam smiled. It was amazing we had stayed together all these years. But we weren't married or anything. We didn't think it was necessary. Sam was wearing a black bikini with black sunglasses. She had let her hair grow out. Sam was still more beautiful than anyone I had ever seen.

Six months ago the doctor told us Sam was pregnant. Okay, just to be clear: it was a total accident. But then again, having a child would only bring Sam and I closer and I already loved the kid. Our child was going to be a girl. She'd probably act just like Sam. We were going to name her Marissa - after my mom.

Achilles walked up to us with a tray of food and drinks. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" he asked.

Well, since Achilles had helped me, I decided to hire him. He made a good living and lived in a hut on my island not far from my beach house. He was like our waiter. "No thanks, Achilles, but feel free to help yourself to anything you want," I said.

"Thank you, sir," Achilles smiled.

"Achilles, how many times must I tell you? Please, call me Freddie. Just because you work for me doesn't mean I'm not you friend," I told him.

"Right. Sorry, Freddie," Achilles said.

After Achilles walked away, I grabbed Sam's hand and smiled at her. "I had my doubts, Freddie. But we really pulled this off," Sam said.

"I know," I sighed.

My phone started ringing in my pocket. I flipped it open, "Ello?"

_"Hey, Freddie. How ya been?"_ Carly Shay asked.

"Carly!" I looked at my watch. "And just on time. So you're up for parole, right?"

_"Yeah. Actually, we all are. How long has it been? Ten years? And we're finally up for parole,"_ Carly told me.

"Man, I can't believe they kept you guys in that shit hole for ten years," I said.

_"I know. I've spent so much time in here, I don't even remember being free,"_ Carly muttered.

"Well, just tell me how much bail is and I'll send the money."

_"For each of us, it's ten thousand dollars,"_ Carly said.

"So sixty thousand? I'll send it by tomorrow. Then I'll pay for a boat to bring you guys over here, okay?"

_"That would be nice. This girl in the cell next to me keeps stalking me. I beat her up yesterday,"_ Carly said.

Yeah, I know, what happened to the nice Carly? She went to jail. Over the years, Carly had gotten to call someone for good behavior. She'd call and remind me about her bail date. Carly, Spencer, Gibby, and the look alikes got ten years in prison without the possibility of bail.

"So how have you been, Carly?" I asked.

_"As good as you can be in jail. This place is the pits,"_ Carly scoffed.

"Is that Carly?" Sam cut in.

"Uh, yeah," I said.

"Can I talk to her?" Sam asked.

_"Listen, Freddie, tell Sam I would love to talk to her, but they're telling me to get off the phone. I only get five minutes,"_ Carly told me.

"I'll tell her. And I will send the money tomorrow." I hung up. "She said they were telling her to get off the phone. But she said that she would love to talk to you."

Sam nodded sadly. "Did you tell her about Marissa?" Sam put a hand on her stomach.

"No. I'm sending their bail tomorrow. I'll get them a boat that will take them here. We'll see them again soon," I smiled.

I missed our friends. They had given up their freedom for our's. Willingly. They would join us soon. "Good. I kinda wanted to tell Carly myself anyway." Sam shrugged.

"Achilles!" I yelled.

Achilles came running toward us. "What's up, Freddie?" he asked.

"When is lunch going to be ready? Oh, and call Benny and see if he has a boat open," I said.

"Sure. May I ask why?" Achilles asked.

"I'm going to bail some old friends out of jail. I want them to stay with me. I own them that much," I told Achilles.

Achilles nodded. "I see. I'll make a few calls."

He ran off to the house."It'll be nice to see our old friends, won't it?" I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

"Totally. I can't wait to catch up with Carly...I've missed them all so much," Sam told me.

"Yeah. It's going to be great. Would you like it if they lived with us?"

Sam nodded. "Carly and I could shop as much as we want!"

I frowned. "You two would make my money disappear."

Sam laughed and ruffled my hair. "No, we wouldn't. Just a lot of your money!"

"You are not making me feel better."

"Oh, don't be such a cheapo."

"I'm not!"

"Me thinks you are lying."

I made a face and crossed my arms. Sam laughed at me. Suddenly a blast of wind hit me and knocked me off my chair. Sand got in my mouth and I tried to spit it out. "Gross!" I growled.

"You're such a nub! I almost feel bad for this baby because you're her dad!" Sam laughed.

"If you weren't pregnant, I'd pull you down here with me," I mumbled.

"I may be pregnant, but I could still take you," Sam smiled devilishly at me.

I got on my knees and put my hand on Sam's chair. "Sure you could."

Sam smiled and cupped my face with her hands. She kissed me. I kissed her back and put my hand behind her head. I opened one of my eyes and looked at the sand. With my free hand, I scooped up some sand in my palm. Then I dropped it over Sam's head.

She pulled back. "Freddie! You jerk!" Sam pushed me so I fell back on the sand. Say what you will about pregnant women, but Sam could still hit like a boxer.

"What?" I laughed.

"You got sand in my hair! Now I have to take another shower!" Sam cried.

"Oh, but you love me anyway," I smiled.

Sam's face softened. "Yeah. But you're still a jerk."

I pulled myself back on my chair and watched the water. Achilles was suddenly standing next to me. "Benny has a boat ready."

"Wonderful," I said. "Sam, I'll be at the house for a little bit. Do you want to stay down here?"

"I'll just come to the house with you," Sam sighed.

I helped her stand up and we walked to the house. It's not like our house was a mansion or anything. But it wasn't a normal sized house. The keys to the vault hung around my neck. I opened my vault. I hide it behind a picture on the wall in my office.

I pulled out sixty thousand dollars. After I shut the vault, I gave the money to Achilles and told him to get on a plane for the next flight to America. I gave him the address to the jail our friends were at. He was to pay the bail and take our friends on Benny's boat which would be at my island by sunset the next day.

Achilles did as I said and caught the next plane to America.

_the next day, sunset..._

Benny's boat was just coming into view. The sunset was so beautiful. Sam and I were standing on the edge of the island. She was excited to see Carly. Sam had been jumpy all day - which was nice because usually she has mood swings. Not fun.

"I can't wait," she whispered.

I was standing behind Sam. She was wearing a red dress. It was something I had bought her when she got pregnant with Marissa. I rested my head on Sam's shoulder. Her right hand was placed on her belly. I put my hand over her's.

Sam turned her head so she was looking at me. "I don't think I've told you, but I'm really happy that we're going to have this baby," I told her.

She smiled and kissed me. I didn't put sand on her hand this time. This moment was perfect. I had never dreamed that I would be making out with Sam Puckett on an island in the Marshall Islands that I owned. I wrapped my arms around Sam's belly and broke the kiss. "I love you," I told her.

"I love you too," Sam said.

Benny's boat's horn went off. Carly's voice came over a loud speaker, "Break it up!"

Sam and I laughed. The boat was getting closer. We would be reunited with our friends in minutes. I thought about so many things. Would my mom be proud I was her son? I doubted it. But I was happy and that's all the mattered.

I loved being a fugitive.

**Author's note: That's it people! I think the ending was cheesy because every time I read it I remember watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and at the end of a movie one of them said "God, I love being a turtle!" All well.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing it.**

**If anyone has ideas for a new seddie story leave me a review about it. Sorry, but I'm out of ideas for seddie stories except one...but that has to deal with Freddie or Sam being on drugs and he would end up dying in the end...so unless you like that...never mind...**

**-Angel of Darkness1337**

**iFugitive is dedicated to all my reviewers that had awesome ideas and my readers.**


End file.
